


Dirty little secrets

by Loveyourself2018



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Names, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Park Jimin, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Come Swapping, Come as Lube, Creampie, Crying, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Subspace, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Verbal Humiliation, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveyourself2018/pseuds/Loveyourself2018
Summary: Jimin imagined Tae whispering slowly, softly into his ear. "We knew you needed something... But, this..?" Tae licked at the shell. "Such a needy, little baby." Jimin shuddered at the thought of Taes voice.Imaginary Tae continued breathing into his ear while circling both his nipples with his long fingers. "So. You want both me and Jungkook to wreck you? Both of us to push you down hard and fuck you till you are a moaning mess... Did you know our little baby was such a slut, Jungkook?"-----ORJimin's imagination running wild at the thought of Jungkook and Tae leading to an intense jerk off to a fantasy of him trying to pleasure his daddies.





	1. Secrets - Jimin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever. I've read a lot, but never tried writing one - so I am really nervous and very excited to share this with you guys. I just had the urge to get some of my ideas out - since I love reading about all the kinky and filthy stuff that I have incorporated into this. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it. Please feel free to comment, if you have any feedback! I would love to hear what you think! Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♥ 
> 
> Oh, and I don't intend to offend anybody with this story. It's entirely fictional. Read the tags!!

Jimin had a secret. Well, actually, he had two. 

And he really, really wanted to keep it this way, but lately it had proven to be a lot harder than he had ever imagined. Especially after their latest comeback, which meant barely any alone time for any of the boys. This just made for an extremely pent up Jimin, with _way_ too many lewd thoughts and _way_ too few chances to relieve himself. Especially tonight, where he ended up being alone with both of his socalled 'secrets'.

\---

All of the boys had worked relentlessly on the new choreographies. They were always challenging, but with their ever growing fanbase and a whole new concept, everything just had to be perfect. This meant long days of practice until late at night, until everything was perfect.

It was close to midnight and only the three youngest were left in the practice room. Yoongi had decided to return to the studio to finish up some work; Namjoon mentioned something about doing a Vlive to give Army his usual explanation of the new tracks, and Jin and Hobi had decided to go home alongside the others. The two of them had started really early this morning, since there was one particular move that Jin had had a hard time nailing. Through continous repitition he had finally gotten it perfect – but he was spent, and so was Hobi, doing the move over and over again with him for hours. Hence, only the maknae line remained.

It wasn't unusual for Jimin to leave the practice room as one of the last, since he loved dancing, but also because the perfectionist in him didn't allow him to leave before the others. He would only leave once the moves were just right, or he was completely spent. And even though he was tired, it was the kind of tired he liked. To be honest, the actual dance practice wasn't the most difficult part to Jimin.

No, it was something entirely different, that had him on edge throughout practices. Actually, he felt he should be awarded a medal for being able to stay just halfway focused, when he was standing next to the two boys that made him twitch in his sweatpants every time he saw them bent over and breathing heavily during some of the difficult dance moves. 

Jimin had retreated to the corner of the practice room, where he had sat on the floor leaning on the wall to take a break. He silently watched the other two, who were still going hard at the new moves. He watched them as they danced with vigour and couldn't help but stare at Jungkooks delicious looking v-line, that kept jumping into sight every time he repeated a certain jump. Pearls of sweat had gathered on the lower part of his abdomen just above his pantline. Jimin imagined how it might taste if he could just lick them right of that beautiful body, kneeling in front of him, ready to please the younger man in any way he wanted.

He swallowed hard at the thought and he knew he had to stop staring, but his selfcontrol when it came to admiring Jungkook's body was nonexistent. Jimin's eyes started wandering. Wandering down towards Jungkooks crotch, and the bulge beneath his training shorts that kept bouncing with the rhythm of the music every time he rolled his hips. The training shorts that must be hiding such a pretty cock, that probably would taste so good in Jimin's mouth... would fill him up so well. Stretch out his tiny mouth and feel so good between his plump lips... he could almost taste him on his tongue. Jimin couldn't help but lick his lips as he was thinking of it and his mouth began to water.

"Jimin-ssi?" Jungkook had stopped moving and was shooting Jimin a questioning look from the middle of the practice room. He was smiling with his eyes and had a barely visible smirk on his lips.

"Are you ok?", he asked between heavy breaths. He was wiping his face with his shirt, showcasing his abs perfectly in the proces. Jimin groaned internally.

"Yes! Yeah, sry. I was just lost in thought", was the best answer he could conjure at a moments notice. Jimin felt a blush creep onto his face, as he looked down at his knees that were pulled up in front of him. 

He felt extremely hot as he took a sip of water from the bottle in his hand. He could feel his front starting to strain against his sweatpants and his back had started craving attention too. He really needed to get home soon. The need to touch and stuff himself with something big was starting to become unbearable. "I just needed a break... It's really hot in here... I think I might be going back soon". 

"Oh, really? Are you sure?", Tae had stopped dancing too, and started walking towards Jimin with the intention of slumping down next to him. "You used to stay with us until the end, but lately you have been leaving earlier. Something up?" 

Their shoulders were touching, and Jimin could feel his nostrils fill up with the smell of Tae's sweat – sweet and salty at the same time. 

"What are you thinking about?" Tae reached across Jimin to take the water bottle out of his hands, his long, slender fingers brushing against his in the process. Shit... Jimin started wondering how they would feel brushing against an entirely different part of his body. How they would feel inside of him. Could he take three of those big, yet slender fingers, or maybe even four? Would Tae whisper into his ear and ask him to take them, stretching him out until he could eventually fit all of them? And Jimin is sure, he would try. For Tae and his deep, silky smooth voice, he would be such a good boy and take everything he had to offer... 

"Jimin? Are you listening?" Tae asked. Way too close to his ear. 

Jimin snapped out of it instantly. 

"What?" Jimin yelped. "Ah, yes. I mean, no. Sorry. I was just thinking about the comeback and stuff. That's all". Jimin stopped himself from looking sidewards at Tae. He knew it would be too much. This had to stop. Right now. He was getting way to horny. His thoughts about the two men in front and next to hime were so lewd, if they knew half of what was going on in his head, he would never be able to face them again. 

This was Jimin's secret and he had to keep it that way. He just needed to do something about that boner in his pants.

Jungkook and Tae were staring at Jimin. He really had been acting weird lately, but they hadn't pushed him further about it. Jimin had the tendency to stress himself out during comebacks and before performances, so they assumed he had been on edge because of that.

Even though Tae didnt know why exactly Jimin had been so on edge lately, he couldn't help but enjoy the way Jimin tensed up when he moved close to him. He had felt a tad sadistic, since his touches and bump ins were very much intentional, provoking the beautifully responsive boy into giving him a shudder or yelp, whenever he brushed against him.

Tae wished he was the sole reason for the boys reactions, but he had noticed Jimin staring at Jungkook during several dance practices lately. He wondered if something was going on with the two of them, but nothing other than his intense stares had hinted at the two of them being in some sort of trouble, so he wasn't sure what to think. But something was definitely stressing Jimin out, and even though that in itself wasn't something Tae wanted for Jimin, he couldn't help but love the way he reacted to him.

Jungkook walked towards Jimin now too, and squatted right in front of him. "Ok. Lets go home. It's late anyways and I'm getting hungry." He grabbed the waterbottle from Taes hands and drank slowly. He let the cold liquid slip into his mouth a few drops escaping it to run down his chin and neck, all the while looking at Jimin.

Same as Taehyung, Jungkook had no idea why Jimin was so stressed out. He might think, something was going on with Tae, since he noticed Jimin's reactions to his hyung had changed. But he wasn't sure. 

One thing he knew was that the boy had been staring at him during dance practice. A lot. And Jungkook was reveling in it. Everytime Jungkook flashed his abs or stretched his neck the boy was looking very intensely at him. If he didn't know better, his look wasn't as innocent as Jimin made it out to be. 

Actually, Jimin was doing it again right now. Staring. Staring at Jungkooks chin and the water running down his neck. 

Jimin swallowed hard. He coughed a little and with a unintentionally small voice uttered, "Yeah. Let's go. I'm really tired". 

Jimin couldn't wait to get home. He had gathered plenty of mental images over the last few hours that he would able to use tonight. Finally, he would be able to get some sweet relief.

\---

When they arrived home Jimin quickly moved towards his own room. With the success of the band, they all had moved into an appartement with seperate rooms, without any of them having to share. Jimins room was the farthest from the others and he had never been so thankful for this fact. He desperately needed some alone time. 

He said his goodnights to the other two without sparing them a look and was about to enter his room, when Tae grabbed his wrist before he could push down his door handle. 

"If...", he pulled Jimin around, making him turn towards both young men "...you need _anything_. Tell us. We'll help." Tae was looking at him with a look that Jimin couldn't read. He was smiling, but it was as if there was something else within his dark eyes that Jimin couldn't identify.

"Yeah." Jungkook added, looking at Jimin from under his bangs, as he was bent over untying his shoes. "Anything", he said in a low tone.

Jimin felt heat pooling in the lower part of his belly. He blinked a few times. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." He couldn't say more than that right now. He opened his bedroom door as Tae let go of his wrist. "Night." 

Jimin closed the door behind him. He leaned against it trying hard to control his breath, since the other two were just on the other side. He had to calm down. Earlier at the dance studio he was able to will down his boner in favour of being able to take a shower. Thank god for seperate shower booths. But now he was getting immensely turned on again. All it took was Jungkook looking at him, saying "Anything", and his thoughts were running wild. 

Tae had said it as well. With his deep, smooth voice. "If... you need _anything_." 

And he needed it. So bad. He needed Taes fingers pinching his nipples, leaned against his front, while whispering dirty words into his ears. He needed Jungkook pressed against his backside, feeling his hard length pushed up against Jimin's asscheeks. He needed both of them so badly.

He couldn't wait anymore. Jimin started palming his crotch through his sweatpants, rubbing it lightly. He was still leaning against the door and he could hear the other two shuffling about in the kitchen. Hear their muffled voices talking about something related to food. Jungkook was groaning at Tae for being hungry, but too lazy to even boil water. 

Jimin imagined Tae whispering slowly, softly into his ear. "We knew you needed something... But, this..?" Tae licked at the shell. "Such a needy little baby." Jimin shuddered at the thought of Taes voice.

Imaginary Tae continued breathing into his ear while circling both his nipples with his long fingers. "So. You want both me and Jungkook to wreck you? Both of us to push you down hard and fuck you till you are a moaning mess... Did you know our little baby was such a slut, Jungkook?" Tae nibbled at his earlobe.

Imaginary Jungkook was licking and lightly biting at Jimins neck opposite Tae. He was holding Jimin's hips in place and pressing his hard-on into Jimins backside. "Mmmh", Jungkook uttered, his lips pressed against Jimins' neck. "Always knew our baby was a needy little slut. Drooling all over the sight of my body." He bit down hard into his neck, and Jimin arched his back, making him move further into Tae's touch and making their crotches rub against each other. "Baby, can't stop watching me thrust my hips. Probably imagining my dick ramming into his tight little hole every time I snap my hips forward. How about using that drooly mouth of yours for something other than moaning for me and Tae's dick for a change. Huh, baby boy?"

Jimin was breathing heavily against the door now. His one hand in his sweatpants pulling steadily at his now fully erect cock. His other hand over his mouth, trying to shut up his ever growing moans. 

Thinking of Tae and Jungkook talking down to him, treating him like their little slut, was an ultimate turn-on for him. He wanted to please them and do everything they asked, be a good boy, but he also wanted to be humiliated and punished and ultimately fucked stupid. 

He needed to move away from the door, right now. He could tell he would start making more noise if he kept going, so he forced himself across the room onto his bed. 

He crawled on all fours to the other side of it to pull something out of his nighstand drawer. A bottle of lube and one of his favorite toys. A pink dildo, which was pretty sizeable, but also able to stretch him out perfectly, just the way he loved it.

He wasn't ready for it just yet, but he knew he wanted to use it later so he put it next to him, just within reach, as he continued on with his fantasy of the two. Jimin was on his knees now, sweatpants pulled down to them. Forehead on the matress and hands on top of his underwear, stroking up and down his length. 

"Wanna suck off daddy?", he heard Tae's voice in his head. Ok. Maybe he was ready to use the dildo already. 

Imaginary Tae was leaning over his backside, growling into his ear from his position behind Jimin and palming Jimins cock through his underwear. Jungkook was in front of him. Pants unbottoned, leaning back against his headboard, lazily pulling at his dick underneath his underwear. With a smirk on his face that should be illegal.

Tae grabbed Jimin's chin with his free hand and forced him to look at Jungkooks face. "Look at Daddy", he ordered. "How about you do something for him. You want his cock deep down your throat until you gag? Say please." 

Jungkooks eyes were filled with dark lust as he looked directly into Jimin's eyes. His tongue peaked out between his lips, but he retracted it immediately again, just to press it against the inside of his cheek, as if mimicking, what he wanted Jimin to do to his cock.

Real Jimin was totally gone in his fantasy by now. He needed something to fill up his mouth, in compliance with his fantasy. He grabbed his dildo and placed it in front of him, tugging lightly at his own now slightly dripping dick with the other hand. 

"Say it.", Jungkook pressed his thumb between Jimins plump lips, pulling them apart. "Tell daddy what you want." 

"Please. Pleeease. Daddy.", he whined lowly. Tae had straightened up behind Jimin and was grinding against him from behind now. He slapped him hard across his thigh. "Now. Is that how you ask for something? Speak up, slut. Be more specific", he barked. 

Jimin pinched himself on the thigh, to mimick Tae's slap and he winced slightly. "Sorry, sorry. Please, I need your cock in my mouth. Need you to fill me up. Please, want to make daddy feel good." 

"Good boy", Jungkook said, stroking the corner of his mouth with his thumb, as he pushed down his underwear with his other hand to reveal his fully hard member. "Here you go, baby".

Jimin grabbed the base of the dildo, imagining it was Jungkooks cock and breathed against the tip of it. He gave it a little lick and then sucked at it, eyes closed, completely in haze because of his fantasy.

In his mind Jungkooks cock was just as big as the dildo in his mouth. Jimin slowly moved his lips down the length, filling his mouth up deliciously. He imagined the taste of Jungkook being salty and a little bitter, but so delicious. Jimin began to moan, as he started bobbing his head further and further down and it started touching the back of his throat. Drool escaped the corner of his mouth as it ran down the sides of Jungkooks cock. "Mmmh, baby. Look at you, drooling all over me. So wet and warm..."

Tae had leaned down and placed himself directly behind Jimin to pull his underwear down to his sweatpants. He had both of Jimin's cheeks in his hands, alternating between grabbing at them hard and massaging them softly. "Such a pretty bubble butt. Just want to eat it right up", he said with a lustful voice. Tae started peppering one of the cheeks with light bites, sending shivers down Jimins spine. 

Jimin grabbed at his own butt with both of his hands, dildo still in his mouth, as he massaged both his buttcheeks and spread them apart every now and then. He could feel the coolness of the air hit his hole, making it twitch lightly. He needed something in there soon...

Jimin had stopped sucking and was simply moaning on Jungkook's cock now, that was lying still in his mouth. Jungkook grabbed hard at Jimin's hair and pushed his cock down his throat, making Jimin gag. "Focus.", he barked. "I thought you wanted to make daddy feel good. You're a good boy, aren't you?" Tears formed at the corners of Jimin's eyes as he looked up at Jungkook, lips parted and swollen. He nodded and moaned, sucking hard and hollowing his cheeks, trying to make up for his lack of attention to the cock.

Jungkook yanked his head up hard, his cock falling out of Jimins mouth with a pop. "Speak up, slut, or do you want us to stop? Leave you all alone, moaning and needy. Dripping from every hole without cocks to fill them."

"No, please. I'll be good." A few tears were running down Jimins cheeks. "I can do it. I need you, Jungkook. Please, I'm a good boy. Daddy. Please." Jimin was so needy now, he just wanted cock and he would say about anything. 

Jungkook looked down at him, almost with indifference, weren't it for the pools of heat that were hidden deep in his brown orbs. "Open your mouth. Show me your tongue." And Jimin complied immediately, opening his mouth wide with his tongue out, drool falling in long strands onto Jungkooks cock in front of him. Jimin looked obscene, but it was turning on Jungkook to see him this way.

Jungkook grabbed Jimins tongue with two fingers pulling at it slowly. "You need to work on your gag reflex. Maybe we should tie you up and stuff a dildo gag down your throat. Leave you for hours and hours, needy and moaning, until you can learn to take cock properly". Jungkook had stuffed Jimin's mouth with three of his fingers and Jimin was sucking at them greedily. Everything was so wet and lewd. He loved it. In reality Jimin had done the same. Sucking at three of his own fingers, imagining they were Jungkooks.

"What do you think, Tae? Think that would teach him a lesson?" 

Tae had spread Jimin's cheeks apart with both of his big hands revealing Jimin's tight, little hole that was twitching for attention. Tae gathered saliva in his mouth and then spit hard onto it. Jimin shuddered. "Yeah, we should teach him. But let's do it right now. If he can't take cock properly down one hole, maybe the other will do better." And without any warning Tae leaned forward and sucked hard at Jimins rim. 

Jimin was moaning loudly into his pillow now. His fantasy was almost too much. He was circling his rim, rubbing it harder and harder with two of his sloppy, wet fingers, that had just been in his mouth. The other hand was grabbing at the dildo in front of him, trying to guide it back into his mouth. He had to be careful not to come too early. Jimin wanted to make it last as long as possible, since he knew this would result in the mindblowing orgasm, he had built up and anticipated for the last few hours.

Tae licked fat stripes across his twitching hole, sucking and circling it and massaging his buttcheeks all the while. Jimin could feel both of Tae's thumbs pulling at each side of his rim, as he started to stretch him out, the air hitting his insides, giving Jimin goosebumps. Tae growled. "Look at that needy little hole of yours. Beautiful and twitching for daddy's attention. You want my tongue, haa, little slut?"

"Yes, please. Taeee. Want daddy's tongue in my ass. Want you to eat me out." Jimin was leaking a lot onto the bed now, the wetness pooling beneath him on the sheets. He wanted to ram his fingers deep into his ass already, but was waiting for his fantasy daddy's approval. 

"Mhhh, I don't think so. Only good boys get eaten out." Tae kept teasing him by spreading his tight ring of muscle, biting into the flesh just next to it. 

"B-but..." Jimin was almost crying. He was a mess, edging himself, alternating between sucking the dildo into his mouth and pinching and teasing around his hole. He hadn't touched his cock in a while and it was hanging painfully between his legs, flushed and bobbing up and down with every move. "I'll be good. I'll behave. I need you", he managed to utter after letting the dildo slip out onto the bed.

"Shut up." Tae barked at him. "Bad boys, take what they are given and are thankful." And then he shoved one of his wet fingers hard into Jimin's ass without warning.

Jimin yelped as he rammed the finger into himself. There was a burn with the sudden entrance of it, since it was only wet with his spit. But Jimin had always enjoyed a little pain with the pleasure, so all he could do was moan into his sheets at the feeling. 

Tae retracted his finger, and Jimin winced at the loss, but he soon felt cold lube running between his cheeks and onto his rim and the anticipation for something more to enter his ass soon, made his body tremble slightly.

And then he finally got them. Two fingers rammed hard into him. Tae pumped them in and out, scissoring them inside, rubbing his walls in the process and it felt so good that Jimin had to bite his lip in order not to moan for the whole world to hear.

"You like that, little slut? Huh?" Tae said between breaths. "Be thankful, you're even getting my fingers. You probably wish this was my tounge or my cock in that tight little ass of yours. Oh, but you need to be a good boy if you want that." He was pumping his fingers harder now, scraping Jimin's insides, as he added another finger to stretch him out even further.

Jimin deliberately avoided rubbing the fingers against his prostate. He knew his imaginary daddy wouldn't grant him that pleasure yet, so he held back in reality too.

"How about we play a little game? Show us that you are a good boy." Imaginary Jungkook was back.

He had pushed Jimin up unto his knees. He was leaning against Jungkook's chest, Jimin's butt still strutting towards Tae, so he could keep fingering him. Jungkook was pinching both of his nipples, as he whispered into his ear, "If you do well, one of your daddies might fill you up with cock." 

"Yes, please, please, want your cock, please", Jimin moaned quietly as he still felt three fingers pumping inside him. He wanted more. He wanted cock. He wanted the big pink dildo shoved up his ass. "Shhh." Jungkook pinched one nipple particularly hard and Jimin did the same to himself, as he arched his back, biting his lip so hard it almost drew blood.

"Alright, baby", Jungkook started in a calm, airy voice. Tae had slowed his fingers inside Jimin, but still moved them, slowly stroking his insides. "I'll touch your cock now and pump it slowly. Daddy decides how long we keep going. You aren't to come, before I say so. Even if you whine and moan and cry, I decide wether we keep going or take a break. If you satisfy daddy and don't come before I stop, you get to choose between Tae's and my cock in your ass, as your reward. Understood?" He was stroking Jimins hair as he explained the rules, circling his nipple with the other.

"Yes. Oh god, yes. I'll do anything." He was so eager, so eager to please, so eager to be good. 

Jimin grabbed his throbbing cock, imagining it was Jungkook's hand and started to stroke it. It was painfully hard and he knew he wouldn't last long if he didn't pace himself properly. He was lying on his front again so he could stuff his back with his fingers, while playing with his cock at the same time. 

Jimin pumped and tugged at his flushed member, thumbing over his slit every now and then. He was doing all the things to himself that he loved, that drove him crazy, and then, when it was getting too much, and he was just about to come, he stopped all his movements. 

He then proceded to pump his fingers in and out of his hole avoiding his prostate in favour of not coming. When he felt he could touch his front again without coming immediately, he did, thus starting the circle of edging himself all over again. And so it went on for what seemed like an eternity, until Jimin was a moaning, sobbing mess, drooling everywhere onto his bed, and trying to muffle the noises he made by pushing his face into his pillow, when necessary. 

Tears were running down his cheeks as he bit into the sheets beneath him. He couldn't keep going anymore. It was too much. "Tae, Jungkook, please. D-daddy. Daddyy. I need your cock, I can't. I-it's too much. Please. I need to come". Jimin had reached the point where he was snivelling and simply blabbering nonsense.

He then heard Taes deep voice in his head. "Shhhh. Shh. Baby... You've been so good. So good for the both of us. Don't you think so, Jungkook? Think he deserves his reward now?" "Yes. He did well", he heard Jungkook's reply. "A good boy for both his daddies". 

Jimin grabbed the dildo in front of him and poured lube over it. He was so far gone now, he had forgotten everything else around him, including the noises he made, that he had really tried to contain the best he could, up until now. 

"So... who do you want today", Jungkook spoke softly into his ear. So close to him in Jimin's imagination, yet so far in reality. Little did he know.

Jimin honestly wanted them both. He had always loved the idea of fitting both Jungkook and Tae inside him at some point, but he knew he had to choose right now, otherwise they would be angry with him. "Tae. Please", he answered quietly.

Tae growled and complied by switching places with Jungkook and lying down on the bed in front of him. He pulled Jimin on top by his hips. Tae's eyes were filled with lust as he stared into Jimin's, licking his lips and grabbing hard at Jimin's sides. Finally, finally his daddy's big, wide cock was just below him, ready to fill him up. "Mmhhh, you've been such a good boy. Take your reward, baby".

Jimin could feel the big dildo pressed against his hole now, as his hand was steadying it at its fat base against the bed. He pushed at it slowly, arching his back in the process, tilting his head back to reveal his flushed neck. Sweat was dripping from it, running all the way down his already tired body. The dildo started to stretch him out and touch every inch of his inner walls. It felt so, so good. He had to go extremely slow, as not to come immediately from the stimulation. 

Jimin licked his lips. This was what he had worked himself up for for so long. This feeling of being completely filled to the brim. God, how he wished it really was Tae's big, throbbing dick. But real or not, at the moment it just felt mindblowingly amazing.

Jungkook was behind him again with a strong but sweet voice. "And what do we say, when we get rewarded by daddy?"

"Thank you. Thank you.", Jimin panted as he slowly bottomed out. "Feel so full. So good. Thank you daddies. Love it so much." "You're welcome baby", Jungkook replied sweetly into his ear.

Jimin had to catch his breath for a moment. He wanted to fuck the dildo into him hard, but he just felt so full, and he could already feel it pressing into his prostate. He had to angle it just the right way, so he wouldn't come this instant.

"Turn around, baby. I want to see you properly", Jungkook said in a firm, but gentle voice. Tae helped Jimin turn around, until he was lying on his back on top of him, his cock still filling him up nicely.

"Are you ready?" He could hear Tae's voice resonating against his nape. 

"Mmmmyes." He wasn't sure how long he would last, but he wanted, needed it so badly, so... "yes, yes. I'm ready", he whimpered.

Tae began to move inside of him. Jimin could feel his walls being scraped from the inside, as Tae slowly pulled out his thick cock until only the tip was left inside, just to steadily push it all the way in again. Jimin sobbed quietly, "Ah, yes, so good". Tae repeated the move a few times, almost emptying him completely and then stuffing him until the base of his cock was buried deep inside of Jimin. For every thrust, he slowly began to increase the pace. Jimin felt so full, so blissed out. 

"Mmmh, baby. So sweet... So tight. Daddy feels good too." Tae breathed into his ear, yet again pulling his cock out slowly. 

"But..." He shot Jungkook a knowing look and smiled slyly. Then he grabbed Jimin's chin, jerking his face sideways. Tae's lips were touching his cheek. "...you know what would feel even better?" Tae licked Jimin's face, drooling all over it. It was wet and so lewd.

And Jimin could feel Jungkook's hand grabbing hard at the base of his dick as Tae rammed his cock into Jimin forcefully. Jimin's eyes rolled back into his head. He almost saw stars. His whole body was spasming and shaking as he came dry. Jungkooks hand had stopped him from releasing properly. His cock was painfully hard and tears ran down Jimin's cheeks.

"Thiiiss." Tae hissed. And he pulled out and shoved his entire dick right back in again. "This", he groaned with each thrust, "Feels. Much. Better." Keeping a steady rhythm as he snapped his hips upward. 

Tae was breathing hard into Jimin's ear. Each thrust was so forceful, it felt like the air was sucked out of Jimin, making his insides collapse, just to be filled again immediately. His hole was making the dirtiest and sloppiest noises in the proces. 

Tae made sure that each thrust was angled at his prostate. Tae was fucking him hard, fucking him stupid. It was so mean, so painful and relentless. Jimin loved it. He had been reduced to a moaning, sobbing, crying mess, and it felt so good. Oh, so good. 

Jimin was crying and drooling all over the bed, as he was holding the base of his cock tightly, pumping his dildo inside of him hard. Writhing on his bed he must look so wrecked, so totally gone. "Daddy. Please. Too much. C-can't. Pleease. Want to come."

Jungkook was playing with Jimin's balls as he was holding the base of his cock firmly. "Such a needy little whore for both his daddies. Knew you would love this. Love being fucked stupid. Being a fucktoy, just for us." And Jimin did. He wanted nothing other than to be their fucktoy, theirs only. 

Tae pressed his big hand against Jimin's cheek, pushing his face sideways, towards him, yet again. He pushed Jimin's ear as close to his mouth as possible, touching it with his lips. Jimin shut his eyes. He could hear Tae panting hard, directly into his ear now. With each of his fast, hard thrusts he could hear the deep, animalistic sounds Tae made. His voice, his breath, everything was so intense, so delicious, so loud in Jimin's ear. 

"Baby." Tae's deep voice was so close, he could hear it in his head. 

He was still thrusting into him hard, when Jungkook released his grip from Jimin's base.

"Come for daddy". 

And he did.

Jimin came so hard, spasming from head to toe. It was like an explosion in his head and body and all he saw was white. He grabbed at the sheets as he came allover his body. His chest painted with his own cum as he shot streaks of it across his belly and onto his face. He moaned, body shaking. It was so intense, so amazing. He panted hard as he kept pumping the toy slower and slower into his hole, riding out one of the most intense orgasms he has ever had. 

Imaginary Jungkook was next to him now, brushing his fingers across his belly, as he collected Jimins cum onto his fingers. He dragged it slowly up his neck and guided it into his mouth, as he fed himself his own cum. Jimin licked his fingers lazily as he slowly returned to reality. He was tired, and sensitive and spent. 

He pulled the toy out of his now overly sensitive and aching hole and wiped his face with a discarded shirt. His whole body was screaming for sleep by now. 

Even though he loved his own imagination and how good he was at playing out his fantasies so vividly, he always felt a sting in his heart whenever they were over. 

Each time he lay there alone in his bed, especially after a really intense fantasy, he couldn't help but wonder how the real Jungkook and Tae would be, if they were actually there. How it would actually feel, to be touched by them, fucked by them and maybe even cuddle and fall asleep squished in between them, once they were done. 

But he knew, that would never happen. Jimin was sure that this side of himself would never be something they could go along with. So he pushed the thought and the sadness that came with it aside, as he lay there alone in his bed and began to doze of, still debating with himself whether he should wash up or simply sleep, since he was exhausted.

And as Jimin began to drift off, he never actually heard his bedroom door close with a barely audible click.


	2. Discovery – Taehyung and Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin's jerk off session from the first chapter, but this time from a slightly different perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter up! Wow, I finished a second chapter of something. I'm so happy about it! I hope you enjoy it! ♥

After the dance practice, Tae and Jungkook had both felt the urge to say something to Jimin. Both of them could clearly feel the tension that had grown between them over the last few weeks and someone had to do something, _anything_ about it.

In case of Jungkook, there had been moments were Jimin had stared so hard, it felt like he was undressing him with his eyes.

In the beginning he felt awkwardly naked and exposed. And surely Jungkook was mistaken. Jimin didn't see him _that_ way. That could definitely not be his intention. But as days turned to weeks and Jimin kept looking at him like he had the most obscene thoughts in his head, eyes wandering from Jungkooks neck down to his muscular thighs just to stay focused on his crotch, Jungkook began to wonder, if it was actually him that was mistaken.

As time passed by Jungkook got used to the attention from the boy and unexpectedly started to enjoy it. It wasn't like Jungkook enjoyed or craved attention from just anyone. But Jimin's faces were just so sweet and expressive each time he gazed at him. One moment his eyes looked blissful and dreamy, the next he was wearing a shameless, thirsty expression that emerged especially in the way he bit or licked at his lips. 

Generally Jimin seemed to enjoy playing with his tongue when he was watching him. He would press it against his cheek, moisten his lips painfully slow or playfully lick at the corner of his mouth, like he was actually licking away his drool. Jungkook didn't want to admit it, but it was starting to get to him.

The sense of power he had received from being able to control the older boys state by simply thrusting his hips forward particularly hard during dance practice had become addictive. He had found himself putting on shows intentionally just to see his reaction. Jimin was just so wonderfully responsive to his body, he couldn't help it. At least that's what he told himself.

Then there was Tae. Jungkook had noticed Jimin looking at Tae in somewhat the same manner, but in different situations. Actually, the looks he shot Tae didn't really surprise him. Taehyung was beautiful.

After Jimin had began watching him closely Jungkook had started paying more attention to him too. His smooth skin, beautiful complexion and expressive eyes, that could turn from charming to lethal in an instant. And ever so often Jimins wandering eyes were accompanied by Jungkooks, as he followed them unconsciously onto Taes face and body.

Taehyung on the other hand had mostly noticed Jimins reaction to something else. Even though he knew Jimin was into his long, slender fingers, a fact that Tae had exploited to his hearts content by touching and brushing against him whenever possible, he had also noticed something else. It seemed Jimin had a thing for his voice. 

Unlike Jungkook Tae was never shy of attention, so he didn't mind when Jimin had reacted to him somewhat differently the past few weeks. Tae had always had this playful and curious side to him that wanted to explore peoples reactions and see how far he could push them, tease them. And he really liked to tease Jimin. So finding out he had a thing for his voice, teasing him with that, was so much fun. Tae deliberately started whispering, groaning and humming right next to his ear, just to watch him tense up and see goosebumps appear all over his body. Jimin's reactions were just so honest and cute.

Maybe Tae had somewhat of a sadistic streak. Each time he made Jimin yelp and blush deeply in embarrasement, like when he caught him redhanded gazing at Taes hands or staring at Jungkooks hipthrusts, yes, Tae had noticed that too, he could feel the excitement surge throughout his body igniting something deep within him. He wanted to see more. He wanted to push all the right buttons to see Jimin unravel. Maybe he could even make him look at him with those cute puppy eyes brimming with tears asking for nothing else than forgiveness, looking as if they would do anything to get it. 

And Tae wasn't sorry at all. For wanting to see his hyung that way. He was curious at nature and Jimin was just so easy to get to react in so many beautiful ways.

\---

So, as him and Jungkook were standing in front of Jimin's door now, which he had just disappeared behind, both of them were contemplating what to do or say in relation to their current situation. 

Tae was about to say somehing, when a loud rumble escaped Jungkooks stomach. “Aiiishhi.” He rolled his eyes. “I'm really hungry”, he uttered as he stumbled into to the open kitchen area to examine the fridge. 

“Yeah, I can tell”, Tae snorted. 

“I want ramen...” He spoke to himself more than he spoke to Tae, simply ignoring him at the moment. “Uuuurgh, but I don't wanna boil the water.” 

Jungkook was being annoyingly whiny and he knew it himself. But he hated the feeling of hunger. He needed food, right now. He had never been the most patient person.

Tae was getting annoyed with him. “The fridge is filled with things to eat. Just grab _anything_.”

Jungkook froze as he closed the fridge quietly. _Anything._ That's what they had said to Jimin in the hall before. 

Tae was leaning quietly against the wall arms crossed lifting his eyes to meet Jungkooks. He saw him huff in a decisive manner before he spoke. “We need to talk to Jimin”. 

Pushing himself of the wall Tae's simple response was, “Yeah. We do.”

It was dark in the hallway leading to Jimins room. They hadn't bothered turning on the light, since they would be in Jimin's room anyway in a moment. Or so they thought. Because just as Tae was about to push down the handle of his door, they heard something.

Jumping slightly in suprise Tae shot Jungkook a questioning look. He simply shrugged and whispered very quietly, “Is he sleeping?” Tae made an unknowing expression, and didn't answer. Then they heard it again. A quiet moan. 

Both their eyes turned wide. None of them said anything as they strained their ears trying to hear it again to confirm that it was actually what they thought they had heard. Jungkooks heartbeat had quickened and Taes body was tense.

And there it was again. Unmistakably. A moan from Jimins room.

Jungkooks mouth dropped open as he was lost in thought. Tae didn't have to think twice. He had always been the curious type and right now he wanted to know what was going on. Especially, if it was in fact what he thought it might be. So he pushed down the handle to Jimins room very quietly making Jungkook look at him in shock mouthing, “What are you doing?!”, but not actually trying to stop him. 

Tae just shushed him quietly and now that the door was slightly ajar they could hear Jimin more clearly, even though they couldn't see him yet.

The door stopped in its tracks as Tae paused his movements for a second to make sure Jimin hadn't noticed anything. His bed was almost within their view, but they could already hear him shuffling on it, moaning quietly into his sheets. He was clearly jerking off. 

The thought that Jimin was jerking off right next to them made both of their mouths water unintentionally forcing them to swallow hard. It was so clear that Jimin was trying to surpress his growing moans, to hide what he was doing, it almost felt wrong that they were able to hear him. 

The sounds accompanied by the mental image of Jimin playing with himself lit a fire in the pit of Taes stomach. He had to see what Jimin was doing to himself to make him sound so turned on, so shortly after they had parted ways. So he pushed the door just a tiny bit further, Jungkook not complaining the slightest as his curiosity also had gotten the better of him.

Jimin's bed was in the furthest corner away from them making it possible to see Jimin from the back, but also slightly from the side. From that angle, standing next to each other in the dark doorway, Jungkook and Tae couldn't have asked for a better view of Jimin.

His sweatpants were pooling at his knees as he was lying on his front, ass in the air, palming his crotch on top of his skintight underwear. His neck was flushed and his back shimmered slightly as tiny beads of sweat had started to develop on his skin. Jimin was stroking his visibly hardening length slowly, softly through the damp fabric, as if it felt incredibly good even though the gesture was so simple. How could he be this turned on by such a timid touch? How did his moans become so dirty, so needy, so fast?

Jungkook didn't know what to do at first, other than stare at Jimin on the bed. This was his hyung. His hyung that looked so petite stroking himself with the cutest sounding moans. Oh, did he mean cute? Yeah, his moans were undeniably cute. Though the term 'cute' turned out to be quite unfitting, when Tae suddenly tugged at Jungkooks arm, eyes wide, pointing at something next to Jimin. 

Jungkook spotted it immediately, his breath hitching slightly as he was surprised he hadn't noticed it before. A bright pink dildo lying next to Jimin on the bed. It must have been at least 7 or 8 inches. Flashes of Jimin sucking it and actually fucking it into him appeared before Jungkooks inner eye. His thoughts drifting to unknown places as he wondered what the boy could and would do with the toy, asking himself if it could actually fit into his small body. It was so big compared to his frame. Jungkook was getting surprisingly hot at the thought of Jimin trying to take something so big into his tight, little...

Suddenly Jimin whined and Jungkook was afraid he might actually have said his thoughts out loud. "Please. Pleeease. Daddy." 

Tae and Jungkook froze. They didn't have time to proces the fact that Jimin had just called for his 'Daddy' before his dirty fantasy continued playing out before them. Jimin pinched himself hard on the thigh, wincing at the action, as he uttered some of the filthiest words they had ever heard out of his mouth. 

"Sorry, sorry. Pleease, I need your cock in my mouth. Need you to fill me up... Please, want to make daddy feel good." 

They couldn't believe it. Jungkook tilted his head back, pressing his lips together hard, his brain seeming to short circuit. Tae almost groaned out loudly but held back at the last second by biting the inside of his cheek and simply breathing in and out slowly through his nose. 

Tae had never imagined being so turned on so quickly by the view of a bandmate jerking off, but he was. The fact that sweet, pure Jimin would spout such filthy words was overwhelmingly hot to him. And having a daddy kink, shit, that was even hotter. Tae's thoughts wandered to uncharted territories as he imagined Jimin calling him daddy, begging for his fat cock to fill him up, and he found himself starting to get incredibly horny, his own cock hardening in his pants. The sight that followed didn't help at all. 

Jimin had placed the big, pink dildo in front of him, grabbing at its base with his tiny hands in comparison and started licking and sucking at its tip. He moaned as he took more and more of it into his mouth, eating it up greadily, like the cock belonged to someone he was trying to please. 

Suddenly he let go of it in favor of pulling down his underwear, massaging his buttcheeks with both of his hands. Jimin continued sucking and drooling all over the toy, as he spread his cheeks further and further apart, revealing the pinkness of his rim every time he pulled at them.

Both Taes and Jungkooks mouths hung open as they took in the view before them. Jimins hands had come to a halt to hold his buttcheeks apart putting his pink, little hole on display for both of them to see, the cool air hitting his insides making him twitch every now and then.

It was like a wet dream come true; the way Jimin was just lying there, holding himself open so needily, like he knew he was being watched. 

Jungkooks heart was beating like crazy. Jimin was turning him on. _Jimin._ His sweet hyung, whose laughs and smiles were so pretty and pure, was the current reason Jungkooks dick was unmistakably straining against the waistband of his pants. Watching innocent Jimin moaning for daddy's cock like a grade A pornstar, somehow turned Jungkook on faster than any porn he had ever seen. 

Tears formed at the corner of Jimins eyes, as he gagged on the long toy determined to work it as far as possible down his throat. He looked beautiful. Jungkook groaned internally at the way he hollowed his cheeks and sucked at it. God, he was so horny already.

Then Jimin let the toy slip out of his mouth to say something Jungkook had never expected. A few tears were running down his cheeks as he whined against the dildo in a needy voice.

“N--, pleeease. I'll be good. I can do it. I need you, Jungkook. Please, I'm a good boy, Daddy. Please...”

That was the moment that Jungkook's head had exploded. He couldn't proces the words that had been said. Neither could Taehyung, who was staring at him in the darkness of the doorway. He had only just noticed Jungkooks presence again after he had completely forgotten all about him. 

So. Jimin had just moaned Jungkooks name while jerking off. Oh, _and_ called him 'Daddy', saying he would be 'a good boy' for him. Also, right this moment Jimin had his mouth wide open letting long strands of drool fall from his stretched out tounge onto the slick toy, which in Jimins mind apparantly was Jungkooks cock.

It was too much. All of it was just too much for Jungkook. So incredibly filthy and so, so fucking hot. If Jungkook wasn't standing in the middle of a hallway next to Tae, this would have been the moment, where he had started jerking off. His dick was screaming for attention. He was breathing hard and biting at his bottom lip in arousal. This was all _way_ too hot to handle without being able to touch yourself. 

Taehyung had noticed how turned on Jungkook had become. He could clearly see the outline of his dick straining against the front of his pants, even in the darkness. 

Tae had become unexpectedly interrested in Jungkooks aroused state. Seeing him turned on by Jimin made him see him in a whole new light. He looked hot. The way his hand was gripping hard at the doorframe, his dark orbs gleaming with desire. 

Jungkook licked his lips, his eyes fixated on Jimin, who kept producing the filthiest sounds. Tae unconciously mimicked the gesture, swiping his tongue across his lips and swallowing the spit that had gathered in his mouth. How come Taehyung hadn't noticed before, how sensual and lucious-looking Jungkooks lips were...

All of a sudden Jungkook rolled his eyes at something, as he grabbed at Taes arm with his free hand. Taehyung quickly shifted his focus back to Jimin, who had just taken two sloppy wet fingers out of his mouth to circle his rim. He was alternating between rubbing at it hard and pressing lightly against the puckered ring. Jimins moans grew louder as he pulled at his hole, like he was begging for attention.

It turned out, he was. “Yesss. Please. Taeee. Want daddy's tongue in my ass. Want you to eat me out." 

“Ffff-------- _uuuck_ ”, Tae ghasped, as he covered his mouth with his hand to stop him from making more sounds. His ears were on fire. What did he just say?!

Apparently one daddy wasn't enough for Jimin. He needed two, Jungkook _and_ Tae. And he wanted Tae to eat him out. 

Tae's head was spinning. Jimin wanted Taes tongue in his ass...

Tae had _never_ considered eating out anyone's ass, let alone one of his bandmates'. But seeing needy, submissive Jimin, who just wanted to be a good boy for his daddies, fueled something within him, filling him with a growing want to wreck and do unthinkable things to the boy. 

The filthiest scene started playing out in his head. Of him and his baby boy Jimin, who would have been so good, that he deserved a reward. His reward being Taehyung willingly sucking and licking at Jimins puckered, little ring until it was swollen and deep red. Spreading him out so he could push his tongue deep inside his ass, fucking it in and out slowly, causing Jimin to whine and pleed and cry out for him. 

That was when Tae realized that he would not mind being Jimins daddy, if _that_ was the outcome. 

Taehyung returned to reality when he heard Jimin's pleas yet again. “I'll be good. I'll behave. I need you”. He was almost crying. It was so beautiful and something Tae didn't know he had wanted to see – until now.

Jimin winced slightly as he pushed a finger into his already swollen hole, retracting it again after just a few hard thrusts. He quickly grabbed the bottle of lube next to him popping the cap open. Twisting his body he positioned the bottle just above his ass and squeezed at it hard, big globs of lube hitting his backside. The liquid ran down between his cheeks onto his pink rim, further down to his balls and onto his cute cock, that hung hard and dripping between his legs.

Rim and fingers finally drenched in lube, Jimin pushed two slick digits inside starting to fingerfuck himself, his breathy moans steadily growing louder. Another finger was added to the stretch. His hole was so wet, the slickness caused the sloppiest noises with every thrust.

By now Jungkook was so turned on, it wasn't healthy for him anymore. He really just wanted to jerk off. 

He snuck a look sideways at Tae, who was glassy-eyed and also clearly aroused by the scene before them. Tae was breathing heavily through his slightly open mouth. He looked undeniably hot right now and it didn't help Jungkooks situation at all. 

Suddenly Tae turned towards Jungkook, their eyes meeting. 

At first, he wanted to pull away but Tae's intense gaze held him in place. He had the most shameless bedroom-eyes as he bit his bottom lip.

Tae knew that Jungkook was thinking exactly the same as him. He wanted to touch himself. Badly. And as Taehyungs wicked mind didn't want to listen to any excuses anymore, his primal needs decided to take over. 

Jungkook was still captivated by Tae's gaze, when he suddenly heard a ruffling noise. He saw Taehyungs hand move in the corner of his eyes, as he decided to look down. What he saw made his breath hitch, his heart almost falling out of his chest.

Tae had unbottoned the front of his pants and was palming his crotch on top of his underwear. Jungkook looked at his face just in time to catch him closing his eyes tilting his head back slightly. His expression was one of relief and intense pleasure, like he was finally getting what he had needed badly. He was still rubbing up and down the clear outline of his cock, when he reopened his eyes to gaze at Jungkook with the sexiest expression he had ever seen on Tae's face. 

Jungkook had to swallow hard, as he was suddenly consumed by the need for sex from all sides. Jimins performance next door that was hotter than any porn he had ever seen, and now Tae's unbelievably sexy jerkoff right next to him. Shit. He couldn't take it anymore. And he didn't care anymore either. 

Tae was breathing hard, when his focus shifted from Jungkook back to Jimin. “Yes, please, please want your cock, please”, Jimin whined as he pinched his nipple, his back arching beautifully in response.

This was Jungkooks opportunity. He quickly shoved his hand down his sweatpants and underwear, finally wrapping it around his throbbing member. Relief flooded his body, as he began to stroke himself slowly. Eyes closed he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. 

Finally. It felt so good to _finally_ be able to touch.

Jungkook opened his eyes just to catch Tae's hooded ones fixed on his handjob underneath his underwear, Tae still stroking himself on top of his. His eyes were impossible to read, but the corner of his mouth suddenly tilted up slightly.

All boundaries were out the window when Tae suddenly decided to pull out his cock right in front of Jungkook. 

It was big. Bigger and longer than Jungkook had expected. It was curved upwards towards his belly and leaking precum from the tip, as Tae slowly stroked up and down his shaft, moaning quietly under his breath. 

Fuck, he looked so hot. Taes skin and whole being was radiating sex as his long fingers were wrapped around himself pulling at his flushed member in a steady rhythm. Jungkook hadn't expected to see one bandmate jerking off tonight, but now two? 

_“Shit”_ , Jungkook breathed as quietly as possible. 

Tae looked at Jungkook with a sly smile on his lips, as he kept stroking himself. He licked them lazily as he closed his eyes ghasping, _“Fuuuck. Feels so good...”_

Tae slowly turned his head back sidewards to look at Jimin, who was still begging for daddy's big cock. “Yes. Oh, god, yes. I'll do anything.”

 _“Aw, baby... yess. Such a good boy...”_ , Tae whispered, as if he was part of it.

Tae answering Jimins pleas made everything worse for Jungkook. He was so turned on and leaking heavily in his underwear by now. Not only because of Jimin, but now also because of Taehyung.

And that was when Jimin started edging himself. 

None of them had ever seen anything like it. 

Jimin looked beautiful. So wrecked, and so beautiful. The way he stroked and tugged at his weeping dick until he was so close to coming, his body was actually shaking. Then stopping all his movements, just to lie there quietly, drooling and breathing hard on top of the crinkled sheets. He proceded his torturous game by stroking his insides with three of his fingers until he decided he could touch his front again without coming, starting the circle of edging all over again.

Jimin looked like a mess. A sobbing, beautiful mess. He couldn't keep going anymore, "Tae, Jungkook, please. D-daddy. Daddyy. I need your cock, I can't. I-it's too much. Please. I need to come".

Tae was so horny for Jimin by now, he couldn't help but whisper, _“Oh, baby. So good for daddy... You want cock so badly, don't you...”_

And as if he had heard him, just a few moments later Jimin responded, positioned above the lubed up dildo, “Tae, pleease.”

 _“Fuck”_ , he ghasped quietly. 

Right this moment, Tae just wanted to go over and shove his cock up whatever hole Jimin wanted him in. Give his baby whatever he needed. He was so horny for Jimin, he didn't care if he was his bandmate or whatever boundaries he might cross. He just wanted to dick him down, and be his daddy. 

Tae heard Jungkook moan a little harder next to him. Apparantly he had also decided to free himself of the constraints of his underwear as he was now stroking his cock out in the open. 

He looked deliciously sweaty, as his big hand was stroking his impressive member. It was shorter than his, but with an amazing girth and Tae couldn't help but imagine what Jimin might look like with Jungkooks cock in his mouth, cheeks filled up deliciously and with drool escaping the corners as he tries to swallow it all for his daddy.

Jungkook almost seemed out of breath as he steadied himself against the doorframe. Tae had never seen such a wrecked Jungkook before. Neck flushed and chest heaving as he was trying to calm himself to last. His cock was slick with precum. 

His eyes were burning with desire as he shifted his attention from Jimin to Tae and then quickly back again, slightly embarassed when he noticed Tae's stare. The tiniest blush appearing on his face. Fuck, he was hot _and_ cute.

That's when Tae decided to hell with it all. This was too good to ignore.

He moved behind Jungkook quietly, dick still in hand as he breathed into his ear, _“Is Jungkook daddy ok?”_

Jungkook jumped slightly as he suddenly felt Tae's presence right behind him. The feeling of Tae's breath on his skin gave Jungkook goosebumps, his deep voice sending shivers directly from his ear throughout his body and into his dick. Tae's smooth voice was so sexy and deep, it could probably make him come right here and now if he wasn't careful. Tae calling him _daddy_ as well, didn't help at all.

Tae's shoulders were touching his back as he leaned slightly over Jungkooks right side. His head was right next to Jungkooks when he continued whispering, _“Look. Our baby looks so fucking hot right now. God... imagine if that was your cock...”_

And Jungkook imagined it. Imagined Jimin sinking onto his cock the way he did onto the dildo right now. Arching his back as he kept pushing the huge toy into his tiny self. He was filled to the brim. Jimins mouth hung open, eyes glazed over as if it was the best feeling in the world.

“Thank you. Thank you.”, he moaned. “Feel so full. So good. Thank you daddies. Love it so much.”

 _“Oh my god. Fuck... Jiminie...”_ , Jungkook exclaimed as he pumped his member a bit faster imagining Jimin had bottomed out on his own throbbing cock. He wouldn't last very long like this. It felt too good.

He leaned back into Tae just a little, as he suddenly felt his cock press against his backside, making Jungkook's body tense up slightly, but too out of it to actually move or care. 

Tae's hand had snaked itself around his body as it suddenly grabbed hard at Jungkook's wrist, stopping his handjob in its tracks. 

_“What are you...”_ , Jungkook ghasped, his upper body and head still leaning back onto Tae. 

_“Daddy needs to calm down...”_ , Tae breathed against his neck, nuzzling it lighly with his lips. _“Don't you want to watch our baby a little longer...? It's gonna feel so good to come together.”_

And then Tae's big hand wrapped itself around Jungkook's as he began to stroke him in a slow pace with both of their hands.

 _“Tae... this is...”_. Jungkook was so overwhelmed by everything at the moment, his head was all foggy with arousal. 

_“Myeah...”_ , Tae simply responded as he moved his lips along Jungkooks neck and closer to his ear. _“Look at him”._

Jungkook almost didn't want to, he couldn't take any more. But he ended up doing it anyways. He regrettet it instantly, as the view they had of Jimin suddenly had become so much better.

For the first time they could see Jimin directly from the front. He was lying on his back, dildo still buried deep within him, while he was pumping his hole slowly with it. “Aahhh, yes so good”, he moaned, slowly pumping the toy in and out of himself. Jimin's face looked so blissed out.

It was too much for Jungkook. Tae's hand had completely taken over the handjob now, Jungkooks simply resting at his base covering his balls. His hand was moving painfully slow and Jungkooks need to come was getting unbearable. 

_“Tae. I can't... I'm already so close. Let me come...”_ , he whined quietly.

Tae groaned internally at Jungkooks whine. Everything was so overwhelmingly satisfying at the moment. The sense of power and control he had over Jungkook, the view he had of Jimin, who was pushing himself to the edge over and over again. Tae was drunk on the feeling of being daddy to Jimin and possibly even Jungkook, who almost seemed submissive at the moment. It felt so good to be in control.

 _“Shhh... not yet”_ , he whispered really close to Jungkooks ear, as he stroked him even slower almost stopping completely. Tae was grinding his member lightly against Jungkooks ass as he spoke, _“Jungkook daddy can be a good boy too, right?”_

Jungkook gasped as he was suddenly talked down to by Tae. Shit. This was too hot. It was turning him on too much. He wouldn't last.

And then suddenly they both heard a loud moan escape Jimin's lips, as they saw him ram the dildo hard into his hole. He was holding the base of his dick tightly, as his whole body was spasming. He had come dry. Tears were running down his cheeks and his cock was still painfully hard.

 _“Fuck. I'm gonna come...”_ , Jungkook exclaimed all of a sudden.

Tae didn't let him. He did the same to Jungkook that they had just seen Jimin do to himself. He grabbed hard at his base as he stopped him from coming.

Jungkook started wiggling against Tae as he tried to push his hand off. _“Noo, Tae. I was so close... Why..?”_

Tae was shamelessly grinding his member between Jungkooks ass cheeks now, leaking heavily against his underwear. He already knew he wouldn't need to use his hands to come, he could come just like this, grinding against the younger.

 _“Beg”_ , he stated simply. Taes other hand had disappeared under Jungkooks shirt to circle his nipple. _“Beg for it and I'll let you come.”_

Jungkook was so embarrassed. A blush spread across his face as he grabbed at Taes wrist, but didn't do much to push it away. His mind was so foggy in arousal, he had become pliant in Tae's arms. 

_“But...I...”_ , Jungkook wanted to come, but it was so unlike him to be submissive to anyone. He didn't know what was going on. Tae's whole being had consumed him. 

Jimin was next door begging for release by now. He was pumping his hole hard with the toy, still holding his base tightly. "Daddy. Please. Too much. C-can't. Pleease. Want to come." He was crying and drooling and sobbing on the bed. Such a beautiful mess.

Tae breathed directly into Jungkooks ear now, biting his earlobe as he started grinding faster against his ass. He was close himself. He just needed Jungkook to push him over the edge. _“You know you want it. Beg for it, like a good boy for his daddy. I'll make you come so hard.”_

Jungkook couldn't wait any longer. He needed to come so bad. So he closed his eyes, as he finally let the words slip out of his mouth. _“Please. Daddy. Tae... make me come.”_

Tae smiled slyly as he began to pump him fast and hard, pinching Jungkooks nipple at the same time. He licked up his neck as his deep, smooth voice resonated into his ear. _“Good boy...”_

A few thrusts was all it took. 

Jungkook came hard.

His body shook against Tae as he spurted white ropes into his other hand, that had come down to catch the cum. It felt amazing and mindblowing and Jungkook had to cover his own mouth as he moaned into his hand, eyes shut and mind overwhelmed by the feeling.

Tae kept pumping his member, slowing down his movements to allow Jungkook to ride out his orgasm. He was still rutting against him chasing his own, when Jungkook suddenly grinded his ass back in response, matching his thrusts.

 _“Taee...”_ , he whined quietly as he grinded harder against him. And that was all it took for Tae to come too.

Unlike with Jungkook they weren't ready for his orgasm, his cum splatting across Jungkooks ass and onto his back painting him in white. Tae had bitten into Jungkooks shoulder to muffle his moan as his body shook during his release.

Both of them were totally gone, breathing hard against each other. It almost went unnoticed that Jimin had come too. He was lying on his back covered in his own cum that had hit his chest and his face. He looked so wrecked and dirty, the way he gathered some of his cum onto his fingers and fed it to himself, licking at them lazily. 

Both of the boys were watching him through hooded eyes as they were still trying to catch their breath. Jungkook was still leaning against Tae, who had let go of him just to let his arms slump at his sides. 

_“That was... crazy.”_ , Jungkook muttered under his breath.

 _“Yeahh... Crazy good.”_ , Tae replied quietly. _“...Right...?”_ , uncertainty lacing his voice as he was suddenly hit by reality and what they had done. 

Jungkook wasn't certain how he felt about all this at the moment. His body was tired after the orgasm and he couldn't think clearly, so he responded, _“Crazy different. But yeah. I came pretty hard...”_

Jungkook leaned forward closing the door to Jimins room slowly, allowing Tae to move away from him to see the mess they had made. His own hand was still covered in Jungkooks cum, which had dribbled onto the floor, making a mess of it as well. Jungkooks back and ass were covered in Tae's stickyness.

 _“Uhm. I think we need to clean up.”_ Tae smiled sweetly and almost apologetically at Jungkook. _“And you probably need to take a shower.”_

All of a sudden Jungkook's belly rumbled between them, reminding him that he had never actually gotten anything to eat. 

They both couldn't help but chuckle lightly at it. The situation was riddiculous. Riddiculous and a little awkward, but not really unpleasant; just different.

 _“You know we still need to talk to Jimin”_ , Jungkook suddenly reminded them in the midst of this mess. 

Tae flashed his boxy smile, brows furrowing slightly as he spoke, _“Yeaahh... We definitely need to talk to him now.”_


	3. Tease – Jungkook, Tae and Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae and Jungkook are a tease ...and Jimin gets taken care of by his daddies like he's always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaay... So. Maybe I overdid it a bit with the smut this time... Just a bit. Maybe a lot. I couldn't help myself - that's why it took a while!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Please don't expect any deep themes or plot, cause yeah, its smut! ♥

Jungkook closed the door to his bedroom quietly. He had just come out of the shower and wore nothing but his dark blue pyjama pants as he rubbed his damp hair with a towel. The mattress creaked slightly when he sat on the edge of his bed to contemplate what exactly had happened earlier this night.

Him and Tae had spent at least twenty minutes or so inspecting and cleaning up the hallway after they had made a mess out of it. It only took that long because they tried to be as quiet as possible as they shuffled around in front of Jimins room. Both of them absolutely wanted to avoid explaining the situation to him. What would they even say..? “Oh, hey! We just _happened_ to see you get it on with your dildo, so we really had _no choice_ but to jerk off to it. Oh, but we made sure not to leave any cum on your door! Ok. Well... Sleep tight!” 

Jungkook buried his face in his hands groaning loudly as he threw himself back onto the bed. It wasn't the most eloquent way of describing what had happened, but the essence of it was there. 

His mind couldn't wrap itself around the fact that watching his bandmate jerk off and being jerked off by another one had resulted in the most mindblowing orgasm, he had ever experienced. Yeah, sure, Tae's handjob had felt really good especially with Jimin's filthy one man show that was like a wet dream come true, but that wasn't the entirety of it. There was something else that had made it feel so... _good_...

_”Jungkook daddy can be a good boy too, right?”_

Jungkooks heartrate increased as he heard Tae's deep voice in his head. 

_”You know you want it. Beg for it, like a good boy for his daddy...”_

He could feel heat accumulating deep within his core as Tae's voice talked down to him in his mind. His dick twitched involuntarily. 

No. No. NO. Why was _that_ turning him on so much? Jungkook was _not_ a submissive. He was a dom. All the girls and guys he had ever been with, he had always dommed; and topped at that. Hell, even Jimin imagined him as his daddy. He wasn't the submissive type at all... or at least that was what he had told himself, what he had firmly believed. Until tonight. Until Tae.

_”Please... Daddy. Tae... make me come.”_

A blush crept onto Jungkooks face as he remembered how needy he had sounded, whining and begging for his daddy, begging for Tae. It was so embarrassing to think about how putty he had become in his arms and how naturally he had submitted to Taehyung as his _good boy_. It had felt like it was simply where he belonged.

His dick started to stir in his pyjama pants. Eyes shut his hands gripped hard at the sheets as he willed himself not to grab it and jerk off to the thought of Tae and his smooth voice and him grinding against Jungkook's ass. Tae's dick had felt so hard and big between his buttcheeks. The way he pushed his length against his ass it almost felt like he just wanted to thrust it right into him and fuck him hard right then and there. Jungkooks skintight underwear had been soaked with Tae's precum, so he could feel the shape of it clearly against his crack. It felt so good when Jungkook had met his thrusts. Especially when he could feel him slightly rubbing against the rim of his virgin, little...

Jungkooks eyes flew open. His ass was twitching. This wasn't happening. He was breathing hard and both his front and now also his back were begging for attention. He clenched his fists into the sheets at his side. What was going on? How could he be so riled up just an hour after the most intense orgasm ever? He wanted to touch it, feel it, rub it. And by _it_ he didn't mean his cock...

He remembered how Jimin had begged for it, had begged for cock to fill him up, and how blissed out he had looked when he had finally shoved the dildo all the way into himself. Did it really feel that good to have something up your ass? 

_“Baby... You want cock so badly, don't you..”_ , Tae had whispered in response to Jimin.

Jungkook turned onto his front and groaned loudly into his pillow.

No. Absolutely not. He wouldn't touch, he wouldn't break. Not today. He just couldn't accept that easily that he wanted something up his ass, and that he wanted a certain someone to give it to him. 

With a groan he forced himself up, rushing back into the bathroom he had just come from to splash his face with cold water. He returned to the bed fifteen minutes and one cold shower later, since a simple face wash couldn't calm him down. 

It took a very long time for him to finally fall asleep, the thought of Jimin's pleas and Tae's grinding finally leaving him alone as his body and mind submitted to his tiredness. His final feeling before drifting off was the one of pride of not succumbing to his burning desire to touch his twitching backside and succesfully denying his body what it clearly wanted him to do.

Little did he know that the following few days wouldn't let him dwell on that feeling of success for very long.

\---

Jimin woke up the next morning feeling incredibly sated and satisfied. The tenseness that had accumulated in his body the past few days had finally left him after the intense jerk off of last night. 

It was early and he wasn't really expecting anyone to be awake yet, but as he walked into the kitchen he found Jungkook sitting in his usual spot at the table eating his cereal, playing on his phone.

“Morning!”, Jimin yelled happily as he opened the fridge to scan it for breakfast options.

Jungkook eyed him sideways smiling at him, a hint of a smirk on his lips. “Someone's in a good mood. Any particular reason for that?” 

“Uhm.. Not really. Just slept really well!”, Jimin beamed as he decided to simply go for cereal and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. “I've had some trouble sleeping lately, but I finally got a good nights rest. I was pretty exhausted last night.”

 _“I bet you were...”_ , Jungkook whispered into his bowl shoveling more cereal into his mouth.

“What was that..?” Jimin stared at him blankly.

”Oh nothing. You know... actually. Could you grab the other cereal for me? This one tastes really bland. The chocolate one.”

Rolling his eyes Jimin went back to the cereal shelf above the fridge. He opened it and jumped a few times to try and grab the one he knew Jungkook preferred. It was almost within reach, when he suddenly felt his presence behind him. His hand was on Jimins waist to still his movements. Jungkook leaned forward pressing his body into him, as he reached for the cereal himself. _“Daddy's got it, no worries”._

Jimin froze. When he turned his head there were only a few inches of distance between their faces. “Wh-what... did you say?”

He felt so small beneath Jungkook as he was cornered against the fridge. When he entered the kitchen earlier he was sure that the cravings of his body had been sated for at least a few days. Now he wasn't so sure anymore. 

Jungkook widened the distance between them, when his expression shifted instantly from a dark, unreadable one to a deceivingly innocent smile. “I said... I got it. No worries.”

Jimin stared at him, his heart beating so loud he could hear it in his ears. It would have been impossible for Jungkook not to notice how flustered Jimin was at the moment, breathing heavily and cheeks flushed.

“Hey! What'cha doin?”, Tae's voice cut through the thick atmosphere in the kitchen. 

He had a slight smile on his lips. It seemed like he had been standing there for a while. His one hand was holding the cereal box from the table while the other was shoving its contents into his mouth. 

Jungkook pushed himself off Jimin as he smiled at Tae. “Ah. Jimin couldn't reach the cereal, so I just gave him a helping hand.”

Tae walked over to them placing the cereal box on the countertop. Jungkook moved to give him some space next to him, trapping Jimin between the two of them. “Jiminie. You look hot. Are you feeling ok?”, Tae spoke softly.

He used the back of his hand to touch Jimin's forehead as he let his fingers slide down his cheek to caress his jawline. He watched intently as Jimin's eyes fluttered closed to relish the feeling of Taes touch on his skin. 

“You're sweating”, he stated quietly, his fingers travelling downwards on to his neck. Tae pressed them lightly to the side of it, his thumb wandering to the other, rubbing circles into his throat. Unconsciously Jimin leaned into the grip stretching his neck to feel more of Tae's touch around him. Jimin could feel Tae's breath on his face, when he whispered, “You need to take care of your throat. You seem... thirsty”. A shiver went down Jimins spine.

All of a sudden Taes hand was gone.

Jimin hadn't noticed that he had closed his eyes. He couldn't help it; yet again he was turned on by Tae and Jungkook. Reopening his eyes he found they had both gotten on with their morning routine, leaving Jimin all by himself against the fridge, questioning what the fuck actually just had happened. 

They were sitting at the table, eating their cereal and Jungkook had started showing Tae a video of something funny on his phone. Both of them were completely ignoring Jimin, as he stood there dumbfounded with a blank stare on his face. 

To Tae the whole situation was thrilling. He revelled in the feeling of Jimin squirming beneath his touch. Leaving him in a state of yearning, having this kind of control over the boy felt extremely satisfying. He couldn't help but eye him secretly as he pretended to laugh at Jungkooks video. Poor baby boy. So confused and so needy for his daddies. 

But it wasn't enough. Tae wanted more. After he had seen Jungkook submit to him so beautifully the night before, he hadn't been able to forget it. Tae was sure, once the inevitable situation would occur, where the three of them would have some _fun_ , Jimin would be the most obedient baby boy a daddy could ever wish for. So willing and able to please. A true submissive in every way. 

But Jungkook, oh, Jungkook. Tae would have to push him, tempt him, train him to submit, to become his _good boy_. And the idea of that, was even more exciting. Tae just wanted to provoke him, badly. So that was exactly what he was going to do.

Jimin had joined them at the table eating his cereal quietly, still clearly affected by the situation that had happened earlier. Jungkook had just shoved a big spoon of cereal into his mouth, when Tae asked bluntly, “I wonder if it feels good up the ass...”

Milk sprayed out of Jungkooks nose as he spat out some of the half-chewed cereal he had almost choked on. He coughed hard trying to cover his mouth while Jimin simply stared at Tae, mouth agape, his face turning a darker shade of red by the second. 

With the most innocent look he could muster Tae continued, “I mean... I've never tried it. But people do look like they enjoy it, so I was just wondering... What do you think?” He shifted his eyes back and forth from Jimin to Jungkook, looking at them from beneath his messy morning hair. 

“What?”, Jimin yelped. “Why would you ask that? How did you even come up with that?” The speed in which he spoke was faster than usual, a clear sign that he was flustered.

Tae shrugged. “I don't know... Just a random thought. Saw some porn last night, where she took it up the ass and reaaally seemed to enjoy it.” Tae's expression almost seemed smug as he eyed Jungkook, a tiny smirk appearing on his lips.

“I thought it would hurt, but the guy had stretched her out so well, even eating her out... You know, licking and sucking her rim and spreading her ass with his fingers, so he could fuck her with his tongue. She seemed to enjoy it a lot.” He emptied his bowl by taking it into both hands and tilting it so he could drink the milk. He made sure to clean his lips throuroughly, pressing them against each other and pushing his tongue out between them then licking the corners slowly. He even used his thumb to trace them, feeling the stares of both boys on his half open mouth. “I was just wondering how it feels like.”

“I think...”, Jungkook cleared his throat, “to some people it feels really good.” He was trying to sound calm but it seemed a little forced. “But I don't think it's for everyone...”

“Mhhh”, a fake smile on Tae's lips, “probably not.” Tae got up with his bowl, placing it in the sink. He spun around, playing with his spoon in his mouth. “But honestly, it's really hot though, isn't it...? Taking something up the ass. God, its so tight up there.”

Jimin couldn't believe any of this. Was Tae dirty talking them in the kitchen? Over breakfast? Why would he do that? If his intention was to make Jimin picture Tae doing all the things he was describing to him right there over the table, well congratulations, he succeeded. But in Jimin's opinion it was way too early to have these kind of thoughts. The same could be said for Jungkook. He definitely did not want Tae's vivid descriptions of eating someone's ass out rummaging through his head, since Jungkook's body apparantly just couldn't ignore them, getting turned on right there at their breakfast table.

A sly smile spread across Tae's lips as he knew exactly what he was doing to the both of them. He wanted to continue his lewd portrayal, when Hobi suddenly entered the kitchen yelling “Morniing!”, but halting to a stop instantly when he noticed the weird tension in the kitchen.

“What did I just walk into”, he asked with a questioning look on his face as his eyes darted between the three of them. 

“Ahhh, nothing”, Tae responded after a moment of silence, smiling and shrugging innocently at him. He cleaned his bowl before he left the kitchen to the other three, but stopped in his tracks as he was about to go into the bathroom. 

“Oh Jungkook. Last time you left your dirty bowl on the table... Be a _good boy_ and put it in the sink, will you?”

Tae smiled as he felt Jungkooks blank stare on the back of his head as he left the kitchen.

\---

Tae's torturous game continued throughout the next days and didn't even let up during dance practice, where he kept grinding his hips more seductively than usual and made the sexiest facial expressions both Jimin and Jungkook had ever seen. It was getting too much, and Jimins threshhold for how much he could handle was almost maxed out. Tae had decided to take the tease to the final stage the following night, where his plan was to end this game once and for all, by pushing Jimin, and preferably also Jungkook, not just to the edge but far over.

The whole group had decided to have a movie night together in the living room that evening, since it had been a while since all of them had done something together. 

Jin had chosen some action movie with a lot of fighting scenes that he had wanted to see for a while. The group didn't want to argue with him, so the choice was simple. The last time it had taken almost an hour to decide the movie, because Jin had thrown a fit after they once again did not randomly pull his movie from the pile of possible choices. None of them had the energy to start this kind of discussion, so they simply chose his from the get-go. 

Yoongi, Hobi and Jungkook had sat on the sofa placed directly in front of the TV. Yoongi cramped into one corner with Hobi slightly leaning against him in the center. Jungkook sat at the other end of the couch leaning against the armrest, his legs pulled up onto the couch. Jin and Namjoon were on the floor in front of them while Tae was snuggled up in a cozy blanket in the big armchair closest to the kitchen. Jimin had wanted to take a shower after he had been out in the afternoon, so he hadn't joined them yet.

They were about to start the movie deciding collectively that waiting for Jimin was a useless pursuit since he was always late, when he came rushing into the living room in shorts and a t-shirt. 

“Heeey. Finally deciding to honor us with your presence?” Hobi smiled at Jimin, mocking him slightly.

“Ah yeah, sorry”, he replied sheepishly. ”It took a little longer than I'd expected”.

“Ok, let's get to it then”, Jin stated as he pressed the play button. 

“Wait! I don't have a place to sit!” 

Jimin panicked as he scanned the room for an available spot on the floor, when Tae suddenly leaned forward grabbing his wrist pulling him towards him. “You can sit with me.” He smiled at him sweetly throwing the blanket aside and pulling him into his lap.

Jimin yelped. “But... are you sure? I mean, isn't it uncomfortable throughout the whole movie...?” “Nonsense. You're tiny. This is fine”, he stated matter-of-factly. “...and besides, you can keep me warm during the movie.”

Namjoon shushed them, as the main character flickered across the screen for the first time. Without Jimin having time to utter another complaint, Tae shifted them into a comfortable position where Jimin sat between his legs blanket pulled over the both of them. He had effectively been trapped as Tae had wrapped his arms around his body making him lean back onto him. 

The movie wasn't even ten minutes in, when Jimin already knew this was bad. This was very bad, for both his body and his mind. Tae was nuzzling against him and he could feel the heat radiating from his body. They were so close, Jimin could feel his chest moving as he breathed, his breath tingling on the back of his head. He was turning all putty in Tae's arms and he was unsure how he would make it through the whole movie without filthy thoughts of him and Tae crossing his mind every five minutes.

Jungkook had known from the start that Tae had planned for this to happen when he had claimed the spot in the armchair immediately after entering the living room. Jungkook eyed them secretly from his spot on the couch and could already see Jimin squirming slightly as Tae leaned forward to whisper something into his ear.

The movie had started with a fairly long action scene, which the whole room had been immersed in, when Tae decided to start his little game with Jimin. He leaned forward as he whispered quietly for nobody but them to hear, _“You know... We saw you the other day”._

Jimins eyes widened slowly, his body tensing up as Tae continued on, _“We saw you in your bedroom, moaning for both of your daddies...”_

 _“W-what...?”_ , he breathed in shock, his body completely tense against Tae.

 _“Shhh, it's ok”_ , Tae calmed him, _“daddy isn't mad. Just disappointed that baby didn't tell him, what he needed...”_

Jimin couldn't believe what was happening. Was he actually hearing this, or was it just a figment of his imagination...? Was Tae really whispering into his ear and referring to himself as his _daddy_? Jimin's head was spinning. His was confused and at the same time he was getting turned on rapidly for each word that came out of Tae's mouth. 

_“Daddy probably needs to teach you a lesson, so you can be more honest next time...”_ , and then Tae leaned forward to lick at Jimins earlobe, sending shivers down his entire body. This was bad, so bad. Jimins dick was hardening slowly under the blanket as his dirtiest dreams were apparantly coming true right here in the living room, amongst all his bandmates. He couldn't comprehend the fact that Tae had actually taken the role as his daddy and now was toying with him in such a dangerous and compromising situation.

 _“Baby can be good for daddy... can't you?”_ , he asked Jimin temptingly, testing him and the entire situation as well.

Shifting a little in his seat Jimin spent less than five seconds deciding that he wanted this, nodding slowly against Tae in response. 

Tae lifted his hand from underneath the blanket as he scanned the room for people noticing them. He caught Jungkook staring at them not so covertly, his eyes fixated on Tae who was smiling back at him seductively. Jungkook swallowed hard as Tae gripped Jimin's chin gently to tilt his head sidewards and back just a little. 

_“Use your words, baby”_ , a dominant but sweet tone in Tae's voice. He tilted Jimins head a little more to let his tongue slip out and lick the corner of Jimins mouth and lips, all the while staring back at Jungkook teasingly.

Jimin was breathing hard, his whole body pliant and extremely turned on already. His dick was twitching. This was just so hot and so surreal at the same time.

 _“Jimin can be good for Tae”_ , he whispered quietly.

 _“No, baby. Say it properly”_. Tae lifted Jimin's shirt underneath the blanket with his other hand to play with his belly button, circling it and dipping his finger into it. _“Say the word. We both know you want to...”_

One of Tae's fingers was tracing Jimins lips, pulling them apart slightly to wetten them. Tae could already see how well Jimin would submit to him. He knew they would be having so much fun going forward. He was just so perfect in every way, squirming and shivering beneath him. _“Say it, baby”._

Eyes already a little glassy Jimin whispered, _“Jimin can be good for... d-daddy.”_

A proud smile spread across Tae's face as Jimin breathed out the word he had wanted to hear. He looked at Jungkook, who was still staring at them, now clearly aroused by the situation as he shifted uncomfortably in the couch. Tae spoke quietly, but mouthed the words clearly so Jungkook would be able to read them on his lips. He wanted him to know that this could be him, if he wanted it to be.

_“Good boy”._

Tae placed two of his fingers in front of Jimins lips. _“Suck”_ , he demanded firmly. Jimin's tongue darted out to lick at the digits quietly before taking them into his mouth sucking at them obediently.

Shit. Jungkook couldn't believe it. This was fucking crazy. It would only take one of the other members to turn their heads around to notice Jimin sucking and licking at Tae's fingers at the moment. An act that looked extremely dirty from where Jungkook was sitting. How would someone licking your fingers even be considered innocent?

Jungkook let his eyes skim the room to see that indeed nobody was paying attention to them at all. This was crazy, but it was also unbelievably filthy and so hot. Jungkook was hard in his pants as he watched Tae clearly putting on a show for him, his eyes finding him during various stages of his game with Jimin. He already looked so blissed out, Jungkook almost envied him. How good must it feel to just take whatever you are given. Jungkook swallowed hard at the thought as soon as it had crossed his mind. He wanted them both badly, and he wanted Tae to do things to him that would make him feel just as good as Jimin; even though he didn't want to admit it to himself.

Tae was staring hard at Jungkook. This was not just a game with Jimin, Jungkook was meant to watch, meant to realize what Tae as a daddy could do to make his baby feel so, so good. Jungkook would be begging to be his good boy soon enough, Tae had no doubt about it.

He dragged his fingers along Jimins tongue pressing it down lightly moving his fingers around his mouth slowly. Jimin sucked and licked between the digits, swirling his tongue around them and trying to take them deeper into his mouth. Tae moved them slowly in and out as if fingerfucking his mouth. It looked obscene, and Jungkook had to hold in the groan he almost let out at the incredibly lewd sight.

Tae decided it was enough when he slowly pulled them out, swiping his fingers along Jimins bottom lip in the proces. A whine almost escaped Jimins mouth, but he quickly remembered that they were still surrounded by a room full of people, so he managed to hold back just in time.

Jungkook was breathless and he couldn't help but sweat a little at the sight. Jimin had clearly accepted his place as Tae's baby boy already even though it was clear that Tae's game only just had begun.

 _“You remember...”_ , Tae breathed calmly into Jimins ear, _“when I asked you a few days ago about taking it up the ass?”_

Jimin nodded shyly and Tae continued, giving his baby a free pass on not answering with his words.

_“Yeah... You were acting so shy and embarrassed. Just like right now... But you aren't really that shy are you? Baby actually wants daddy's big cock up his filthy, little hole, right? He actually wants daddy to fuck him good and treat him like the little slut he is, doesn't he?”_

Oh my god. Jimin was a sucker for dirty talk, and Tae was apparantly the god of it. His words were slathered in filth. Jimin was almost sure if he continued this way he could come in his pants from just that.

Suddenly Taes hand, the one that was wet with Jimin's spit, slid under the blanket, directly going into Jimin's shorts and underwear. Tae used the slick digits to trace the length of Jimins dick, circling his head slowly, when he suddenly squeezed it between his fingers, making Jimin let out a quiet moan. Panicking slightly Jimin covered his mouth as he searched the room for somebody looking at them. Nobody was. Jungkook had reverted his eyes just in time not wanting to bring Jimins attention to him just yet.

 _“Good boys reply when they're asked a question...”_ , Tae stated in a firm tone.

 _“S-sorry, daddy. Yes. Please. I want you... so bad”_ , Jimin whined quietly.

Tae hummed against his neck. _“You want what, baby?”_

Jimin swallowed and let out a breath when he replied honestly, _“Your cock. I want daddy's cock in my tight, little hole... want you to fuck me hard, fuck me good.”_

Tae was just as turned on as Jimin at the moment. Jimin was perfect. So submissive, so pliant, so filthy. His dick was straining hard against his pants and he would be surprised if Jimin couldn't feel it against him with the way they were sitting. But why not make sure he could _really_ feel it by moving them around ...just a little?

“Argh, Jimin-sshi”, Tae stated loudly, so everyone could hear, “Move a little. You're way heavier than I thought...” Jimin and Jungkooks eyes widened, as Hobi and Yoongi both turned their heads to look at them from their position next to Jungkook. 

Tae was bouncing Jimin on his lap, grinding his cock against Jimins ass, positioning them so Jimin was lying more on top of him than before. Taes other hand was holding and pulling at Jimins dick as he wiggled them around in the chair. Tae's facial expression looked as innocent as ever, while Jimin was hiding his face beneath his bangs pulling the blanket a little higher to hide his sweaty face and furious blush. 

“So-sorry!”, Jimin squeaked, as he felt Tae squeeze his dick under the blanket. 

Yoongi shifted his focus back to the TV as he commented dryly, “Stop complaining Tae, you were the one that suggested he sit there...” Hobi furrowed his brow a little but decided to lean back onto Yoongi again his attention returning to the movie as well.

A few minutes passed, as Tae waited for the movie to kick into a higher gear again, his hand wrapped around Jimins cock all the while. He wanted to make sure nobody was paying them attention, when he started stroking Jimins dick slowly under the blanket. Jimin was trying hard to control his breath as he was just lying there arms still at his sides, simply taking it all like the good boy he was. 

_“Taeee, daddy...”_ , he breathed so quietly, it was almost impossible to hear.

Jungkook could clearly see Tae's hand movement underneath the blanket for what it was. Tae was jerking off Jimin. Slowly. Jungkook had turned his head to get a better view of them, his hands balled into fists at his sides, as he was trying to will himself to not make any unecessary movement that would reveal his aroused state.

Tae saw Jungkook eying them when he decided to let Jimin in on the act of voyeurism he apparantly hadn't noticed yet.

He was steadily pulling at Jimins dick when he whispered into his ear, _“Look at daddy.”_

Jimin was about to turn his head to look at him, when Tae moved his lips really close to Jimins ear, _“No, baby. Your other daddy.”_

His breath hitched slightly as he slowly and with uncertainty turned his eyes towards Jungkook, spotting his dark orbs watch them from the other end of the couch. 

Shock and embarrasement washed over Jimin as he spotted him, his face growing extremely hot at the realization that his other daddy had been watching them all along. But the feeling was quickly replaced with excitement, when he saw hunger clearly burning from within Jungkooks eyes. It was radiating from his entire body, as he wettened his lips with his tongue, his eyes locked firmly onto them. 

Jimin didn't have time to recover or compose himself, when Tae continued his dirty talk, _“Daddy Jungkook probably wants to ravish you just as much as I do right now. He looks like he wants to fuck you so badly.”_

Tae gathered some precum from Jimins slit with his fingers as he traced his dick downwards, dragging his fingers across his balls just to hover them right above his rim. Jimin was leaking heavily, and it was getting harder by the second not to moan out loudly each time Tae touched him. It was dangerous, but he wanted more. He wanted Taes fingers in his ass right then and there. He didn't care how many people were in the room. It just excited him more. Being watched by Jungkook plus the risk of being caught was turning him on so much.

 _“Baby is so excited”_ , Tae stated quietly as if he could read his mind. _“You love the idea of being defiled in front the others... Leaking so much from your useless little cock. Such a dirty slut.”_

Tae had started to circle his rim with his wet fingers, and Jimin felt like he was in heaven. He had closed his eyes, biting his lip to hold in his moans, but Tae had grabbed his chin making him focus on Jungkook. _“Eyes open, baby. Keep looking at daddy.”_

It was hard to keep them open with Jimin being so turned on already. Tae was rubbing his rim harder pressing his finger against his hole, almost pushing in the tip but not actually doing it. 

Jimins mouth hung open and he was drooling slightly from the corner of it, looking at Jungkook needily across the room. He wanted both his daddies. He was being greedy and he knew it. The heat from the look Jungkook was sending him went directly into his crotch. He just knew how good Jungkooks hands would feel on him, on his cock and on his nipples. He wanted to be his good boy too and make him feel good with whatever bodypart he needed.

_“Jungkook daddy is so horny for baby, just look at him. I bet he is imagining fucking your mouth right now, with his big, wide cock. You know, I've seen it... You would look so good gagging on it...”_

Tae was turning himself on with his dirty talk; he was leaking in his pants. This was way too hot, even for him. But he wanted more. He just wanted to eat up his baby right here and now. So he looked across the room seeing that everyones focus was on the screen, when he grabbed Jimins chin and rotated his head to press a kiss onto his plump lips.

Jimins mind was foggy and overwhelmed. Taes lips felt so good as they moved against his. It was something Jimin had always dreamed of doing and now he finally was. Tae opened his mouth to slip his tongue into Jimins, who complied immediately allowing him to lick across the roof and sides of it and to suck on his tongue.

Suddenly Tae decided to push the tip of his finger into Jimins ass, making him squirm and moan quietly into Taes mouth as he wiggled slightly against him. Tae kept exploring every inch of it, all the while thrusting his finger in and out of his tightness but never going in further than the second knuckle. Tae scanned the room still kissing him deeply, as he found Jungkooks eyes on them, burning with desire as if he was ready to jump them at any second. 

He kept fingerfucking Jimin as he looked at Jungkook, parting their mouths with one last suck at Jimins bottom lip. A shameless smirk was on his face. He knew exactly how turned on and desperate he was and that him at Jimin were responsible for it.

Jimins mouth hung open, as Taes finger pushed in and out slowly and wiggled around in him, but never pushed any deeper. His eyes were glazed over as he was lying on top of Tae, just taking whatever his daddy was giving him. His hole was twitching around the finger, begging for more. He spread his legs further apart to give him more space and urge him to go deeper. The finger had stung just a little since they didn't have any lube, but it felt so mindblowingly good, their whole situation turning him on so much, that he didn't care and just wanted more. He needed more fingers or even better his daddy's cock and he was getting frustrated.

Tae breathed into his ear, _“Look at you. Spreading yourself for me in front of all the others. Such a shameless slut for daddy. You want more? You want daddy's cock?”_

 _“Yes please, please, can't wait anymore... please, want daddy's cock in my ass so badly.”_ Jimin was rocking slightly against Taes finger and Tae had to hold him still since he would draw too much attention to them.

Jungkook couldn't take anymore. The filhy kiss he had witnessed, the fingerfucking or jerk-off that he couldn't see underneath the blanket but was clearly going on. All of it was just too much.

Suddenly Tae retracted his hand from Jimins hole and underwear entirely, Jimin wincing quietly at the loss. Tae had decided, enough teasing. He couldn't wait any longer. He cleared his throat as he tried to compose himself to put on an act that he wasn't even sure he could pull off in his current state.

“Urghh”, he started, “I'm so done with this movie...”. He tried to sound as annoyed as possible. “I'm going to my room...”

Jungkook caught on to the act immediately and responded, “Yeah, me too. Let's play a game or something...”

“What? Why? You too, Jungkook?” Jin sounded annoyed as he turned his head towards Jungkook, his eyes never leaving the screen.

“Honestly”, Yoongi replied in a bored tone, “They're right. The movie isn't that good...”

“What?!”, Jin burst out, now turning his full attention towards Yoongi. “What's wrong with the movie?!”

“Uhm, I'm going too...”, Jimin chimed in meekly as he got up and started moving towards his room. “G'night”, he managed to utter as he clutched the blanket to himself to bring along and cover up his erection.

“Night!”, Hobi replied shortly when he joined the discussion. “Hyung, the plot is totally messed up..! It really doesn't make sense. Everything because of a dog?!”

Everyone elses attention was now on the movie discussion and Tae and Jungkook managed to slip into Jimins room without any looks or questions from the group. 

Tae could hear Jin yell loudly, “You too Namjoon?!!!”, as he closed the door behind him. 

The door shut with a click and the room was quiet. Everything was suddenly very real as the three of them looked at each other in the dimly lit room.

Blanket discarded onto the floor Jimin sat on the bed, legs hanging over its side with a clearly visible tent in his pants. His eyes were shifting nervously from Jungkook to Tae looking like prey that was about to be devoured. Jungkook was standing across from him leaning against his dresser, while Tae was leaning against Jimins door one hand still on the doorhandle.

Tae was the first one to say something as he quickly established the ground rules of play. “Safewords. Red, stop. Orange, slow down. Green, keep going. Agreed?” Jungkook and Jimin both nodded, when Jimin seemed to remember something and blurted out, “Sorry. I mean, yes... daddy...”

Jungkooks brows rised in surprise as he eyed Jimin, who was blushing slightly. A proud smile sat on Tae's face as he affirmed his role as a dom in this scenario. “Good boy”, he praised him. Jimin bit his lip but clearly enjoyed the praise.

Taes demeanor shifted suddenly when he commanded quietly but firmly, “Now. Strip”. He was looking Jimin directly in the eye. 

His dominant tone made Jimin gulp, as it immediately got him excited again after the short intermission in favour of the location change. He quickly discarded all of his clothes, all forms of shame having left him earlier, when he was fingered in a room full of people. 

Tae decided to help Jungkook along by moving next to him and reaffirming him that this was indeed a scene where there was two daddies and one baby boy. At least for now. Tae was sure he would be able to make Jungkook submit to him, but it didn't have to be right this second. 

He leaned towards Jungkook as they both were eying their obedient boy all naked and waiting on the bed, “Jimin has been so good, enduring all of my... our teasing. How 'bout daddy gives him a reward?”

Jimin was sitting on the edge of his bed naked, his eyes filled with anticipation of what was to come. Jungkooks demeanor turned dark as he stepped forward to stand in front of him. He lifted his hand to comb Jimins hair back with his fingers, looking down at him with a hungry but caring expression on his face.

“Baby boy”, Jungkook rolled the words on his tongue. He could see Jimins dick twitch at the use of the pet name. The tip was wet with precum and it stood stiff between his legs.

“Do you think you deserve a reward, baby?”, Jungkook started. “Do little sluts that moan for cock and get jerked off in a room full of people, do they really deserve rewards?”

He was hot as a daddy. It seemed that Tae had been able to flip a switch that made Jungkook turn dark and dominant in an instant. It was clear he had done this before.

He jerked Jimins head backwards as he gripped a handful of his hair. “Answer me.”

“Please, yes. Want you so badly”, Jimin whined. “Have been so patient, pleaase daddy.”

This was the first time Jungkook had heard Jimin call him daddy, and it felt good. It turned him on to know that Jimin wanted to be his. He wanted to kiss him, suck his lips and ravish his cute, little mouth, but he decided to do something more obscene. Something that would do this whole filthy ordeal more justice. 

“Open you mouth”, he spoke firmly. He had loosened his grip in Jimins hair, so he could move his head more freely again.

Looking up at his daddy Jimin opened up wide. “Tongue out for me”. Without hesitation he stuck out his tongue, ready and waiting for what was to come. He was a sight to behold, obedient and so pretty.

Jungkook stood still for a moment seemingly just to look at his baby below him, as he grabbed his chin holding him in place. A moment passed when he started to lean forward above him opening his mouth slowly, stretching out his tongue to let strands of spit fall down into Jimins waiting one. A string of spit was connecting them as Jimin tried to position himself making sure that all of it landed in his mouth. 

Jimin enjoyed every second of it. Jungkooks hot spit rolling down his tongue, hitting his lips every now and then was as exhilerating as it was dirty. He didn't dare to swallow, cause he wasn't sure he was allowed to, so he just kept it in as it filled the back of his mouth slowly.

Tae swallowed hard as he stood behind them looking at the exchange of saliva that played out before him. It was one of the filthiest things he had ever seen in real life and it took all his willpower not to jump them both across the room, but he didn't want to interrupt such a perfect, filthy scene.

When jungkook ran out of spit he noticed that Jimin hadn't swallowed yet. He smiled as he licked his lips, leaning back to look at Jimin waiting open mouthed and patiently for the next order. 

“Baby looks pretty with his mouth full of daddy's spit, dont you think Tae?” He looked back at him nuzzling Jimins jaw with his fingers. “So pretty”, Tae responded sincerely. Jungkook dipped a finger into his mouth dragging it across the length of Jimins top lip to slicken it until it was shiny. “Do you have anything to add?”

Tae stepped forward. It was clear that he was gathering saliva in his mouth for every step. It almost felt like an initiation for the three of them. Jungkook grabbed his chin as Tae leaned forward to repeat Jungkooks actions, filling Jimins mouth with even more of the hot liquid. Tae wasn't as precise as Jungkook, letting it hit his lips and the sides of his mouth so Jimin would spill over every now and then.

Tae grabbed Jimins chin to push him back a little, himself also taking a step back to let the remainder of his spit fall across Jimins abdomen and onto his stiff cock, slickening it even more than it already was.

Jimin moaned around his half-filled mouth as he could feel something, even if it was just spit, finally touching his hard member. It felt so good and everything was so lewd he almost wanted to cry. 

“Aw, does baby's neglected cock want attention”, Tae spoke as he flicked Jimins cock with his finger. Jimin moaned loudly at the touch, remaining in his humiliating position but retracting his tongue making globs of saliva spill over his lips and onto his body. 

“Baby's cock is already so wet... useless, little thing, leaking so badly...”, Jungkook spoke stepping in front of him and next to Tae. Jungkook was big as he towered over him, his hard bulge clearly visible in his pants and with Jimin eying it longingly in front of him.

Jungkook immediately noticed the look as he caressed Jimins hair, “Such a slut. Mouth so full, but still hungry for cock... Gotta empty this first though, don't we?”

Mentally prepared to swallow the mouthfull of spit Jimin was shocked when Jungkook suddenly grabbed at his hair and tilted his head forward, a cascade of spit spilling out of his mouth and onto his cock and balls, making a mess between his legs. 

Everything was so wet and slick. Tae reached down to spread the spit across his dick pulling at the length and then rolling his balls in his palm. Jimin moaned loudly while his head was held in place making him watch Tae playing with the sticky mess in his lap. 

“Look at yourself”, Jungkook hissed at him, “Such a messy boy”. Tae had started to pump his member, the slickness of the spit making obscene squelching noises. The hand felt so good on him, if he kept going he wouldn't last very long. He whimpered slightly, Jungkook letting go of his head, when the sound of a zipper suddenly caught Jimins ears. 

Jimins eyes flew up, as he saw Jungkook whip out his cock right in front of Jimin. It was so beautiful and big as it stood wet and stiff just a few inches from his face. Without hesitation Jimin opened his mouth sticking his tongue out obscenely, not uttering a word but just waiting patiently for his daddy to give it to him. 

Jungkook groaned internally. Fuck, Jimin was such a slut. No direction necessary anymore, so willing and needy. He had to will himself not to just shove it in immediately.

“You want this down your throat, baby..?”, Jungkook teased as he slapped his cock across Jimins lips and tongue. 

“Please, please. In my mouth, daddy. Want to drink your cum, want to feel you in my throat”. It was clear that Jimin loved dirty talk, and that he had no shame when it came to uttering what he wanted.

“Filthy slut...”, Jimin suddenly heard Tae next to Jungkook. He had stopped touching Jimin's crotch and unzipped his pants as well pulling his cock out right next to Jungkooks. He was pushing his hardness into Jimins cheek. 

Jungkook looked at Tae through the corner of his eyes. He saw a smirk spread across his lips as he mimicked Jungkook and slapped his long, hard member onto Jimin's tongue, also teasing at his entrance with the promise of pushing it in, but not actually doing it. 

In this moment Jungkook thought Tae looked like the embodyment of a daddy. His dark and controlling demeanor, the way he looked down at Jimin, while licking his lips lustfully. His whole being was oozing power, confidence and sex. The realization of how good it must feel to be the focus of this mans attention made Jungkook swallow hard. 

“Choose baby”, Tae broke Jungkooks train of thought. “You've been so good, enduring all our teasing. So you can have one daddy for each of your holes. Mouth and ass. Who do you want in here?” Tae nudged Jungkooks member out of the way with his own, as he pushed into Jimins mouth slowly, Jimin wrapping his lips around it instinctively moaning at the feeling of finally being filled, only to be deprived of it mere seconds later. 

Arousal coursing through his entire body Jimin honestly didn't care anymore, he just wanted cock, right now. “Tae, d-daddy, pleeease. N-no more teasing...”, he hiccupped teary eyed. 

Tae grabbed hard at his chin, as he narrowed his eyes, “Then make a choice before daddy changes his mind and leaves you all needy and empty.”

“Want you in my ass ...a-and Jungkook daddy in my mouth”. Taes expression shifted to a sweet smile as he let go of his chin, “Good choice, baby.”

Clearing his throat Jungkook spoke firmly, “On your back. Head over the edge”. Jungkook pushed him onto his back with Jimin quickly turning around so he was lying with his head towards the both of them. Not completely satisfied with his position Jungkook hoisted Jimin up by his armpits pulling his head over the edge of the bed. Jungkooks display of strength as he lifted Jimin with ease caught both Taes and Jimins attention. They cursed internally at how sexy he was, when he showed how easily he could throw you around in bed.

It didn't help when Jungkook started to undress himself, revealing the entirety of his georgeously toned body. Jungkooks arm muscles flexed each time he pumped his leaking member in front of Jimins face, who was waiting open mouthed at edge of the bed.

Excitement was building in Jimin, when Jungkook placed the tip of his cock at his mouth, “Pinch my thigh if you need a break, yes?” Jimin licked slightly at the head as he breathed from his upside down position, “Yes, daddy.”

Slowly he pushed the head into his mouth, Jimin eagerly sucking at it even though it wasn't even halfway in yet. Jungkook stared down at Jimin breathing heavily, when he started moving his hips forward allowing Jimin to adjust to his member before going deeper. He might not be as long as Tae, but nonetheless he was big. But Jimin didn't seem to care for the slow pace, moaning eagerly and tilting his head, signaling for him to go deeper.

“Such a slut for cock.. Fuck, baby, I'm gonna fill your throat so nicely. Can't wait to see you gag on it...”, he spoke as he pushed on. Jimin felt him slowly fill up his throat, everything perfectly visible to his daddies because of his position and the amazing girth of Jungkooks member.

Tae could see Jimins throat expand as the cock slid in. The sight was mesmerizing.

Jungkook traced his finger along the sweaty skin of Jimins throat as he followed his cock going deeper until he finally bottomed out, his balls hitting Jimins face.

“Beautiful”, he breathed as he slowly pulled out again, lightly wrapping his fingers around his neck, following his cock on the way back out. “Taking my cock so well. So hot and tight for daddy, almost feels like a pussy... My baby's slutty, little mouthpussy...”

Jimin keened at the word. His daddy felt so good inside his throat, he was already close to coming from that stimulation alone. It was getting too much. He wouldn't be able to hold it in, if they kept going like this.

Tae had noticed Jimin's reaction to Jungkooks degrading words. He smiled slyly as he walked behind Jungkook squatting down next to Jimins head, “Does baby like that?” He sensed that Jimin was getting close already. He had always wanted to try to dirty talk someone into coming without actually fucking them.

“Does baby like when daddy calls his mouth a little mouthpussy?”

Jimin moaned around Jungkooks cock, shaking his head with tears running down his face.

“Are you sure baby? Look at you. Cock so wet and needy. So close to coming already, just because daddy is fucking your tight, little mouth... Just like a pussy...”, he hissed into his ear.

Suddenly Tae stood up and crawled across the bed grabbing Jimins legs under his knees and hoisting them up. “Hold them”, he demanded firmly, as he got Jimin to hold onto each of his spread legs, showing how flexible he was. All of his lower back was lifted off the bed completely, putting his ass on display for his daddies positioning him so his cock hung heavily leaking and pointing at Jimins own face.

“Look at this, Jungkook...” Tae's tone was mocking. It was humiliating. Jimin loved it. “Look at his little cock. It's leaking so much... Useless, with nowhere to put it. 'Cause cocksluts like him just want somehing in here”, Tae hissed as he grabbed at his asscheeks to stretch his hole for both of them to see. “Little asspussy. Twitching for attention, just waiting to be filled with daddy's big cock...”

Holding Jimins head in place Jungkook started fucking his face, Jimin just taking it all like the good boy he was. Jungkook was getting incredibly turned on by Tae's dirty talk. It was probably the filthiest he had ever heard.

No break in sight, Tae spoke a little faster, “Daddy knows whores like you, who get their little dicks so wet, but actually just want to be bred and pumped full of daddy's cum”.

Jimin was getting close. He could feel his asshole being spread by Tae, Jungkook steadily fucking his mouth, his balls slapping against his face with every thrust. “Jungkook and I are going to fill you up so well tonight. Fill you up until you are leaking cum from both ends. You'd love that wouldn't you..? Treat you like our fucktoy, you so badly want to be...”

Suddenly Jimin could feel his orgasm building from deep within as Tae stretched his asshole with his fingers and then spit into his open hole, “Come for me, slut. Come untouched for your daddies from your useless, little cock”.

Jimin's eyes rolled back in his head as he came as instructed, a hot wave washing over his body. Jungkook pulled out of his throat, Jimin moaning “D-daddy... dad-dy!” out loudly hot cum pouring out of his untouched cock and onto his own face and neck. It was a soft orgasm, not explosive in any way, but it still felt so good. He could feel his asshole contracting around nothing as he was still held open by Tae.

“Baby”, Jungkook managed to articulate. He had been dangerously close himself, but had pulled out just in time. “You look so fucking hot when you come”, he praised him, gathering the cum on his face with his fingers. Jimin turned his head slightly to lick it of them. He looked wrecked. Face covered in tears and some of his own cum.

Tae stared at Jimins twitching asshole, speaking up again after a few moments where he let Jimin catch his breath, “So beautiful. Beautiful, nasty baby boy”.

Suddenly Jimin could feel Tae's tongue licking his rim. He couldn't help but moan at the feeling, body shaking slightly but still trying to hold his legs in place. “No, daddy, pleaase... Just came. Pleease. Can't.”

“Color?”, Tae asked simply.

Whimpering quietly, Jimin responded, “G-green.”

“Mmmh...” Tae smiled as he leaned down to lick a broad stripe all the way across his crack. He then buried his head between his asscheeks as he pushed his tongue deep into Jimin, licking his inside walls.

Jimin shook his head, pleasure and pain rippling through his body from his ass. “Ah-ahh, noo... Please, god, d-daddy.” Tears were streaming down his face.

Letting up for just a moment, Tae spoke calmly, “Did you really think we were done, sweety? I told you your daddies were going to fill you from both ends. We're gonna wreck you tonight. Just like you always wanted. You do want daddy's cum in here, don't you?”, and he leaned down to thrust his tongue back into his outstretched hole.

“I...I do..”, he breathed as he felt Tae sucking at his rim now, “I want it. Daddy's cum. In my ass...”

Jungkook watched intently, cock still incredibly hard, as Tae ate out Jimin messily. It looked so hot, the way Tae's mouth moved relentlessy against him. Jimins face was a mess and yet he looked like he loved it more than anything, moaning and whimpering for his daddies.

Tae was still tonguefucking Jimin when he looked Jungkook square in the eye. He lifted his head just a little as he dipped his outstretched tongue back into Jimin, bobbing his head up and down with his eyes fixated on him.

Suddenly he flashed a grin and wiped his mouth. “How does it feel, baby? Do you like daddy's tongue in your ass? Tell your daddies how good you feel...”

“So good, daddy. Feels so good”, Jimin moaned. 

All of a sudden Tae's hand came down hard on Jimin's ass, a loud smack resounding through the room.“You can do better than that. Tell your daddies how your ass feels”, Tae demanded as he dove in again sucking hard at Jimins rim.

“Oh my god... D-daddy. So good, so wet. Love daddy's tongue in my ass, fuck, pleeease.” Jimin cried out.

Jungkook swallowed hard. He was so turned on he had started to rub his cock against Jimins cheek, tempted to just push it back in. But the chance for more dirty talk, made him hold back. 

He couldn't help but envy Jimin, who was getting so much attention from Tae. He couldn't help but wonder how it might feel to be eaten out by him, now that he could see Jimin melting on Tae's tongue like that. Fuck, he wanted it too. And it didn't help that Tae was looking at him right now as if he wouldn't mind granting him that wish. 

“Time for the main event”, Tae stated lifting his head from Jimins ass and laying him back onto the bed. “Lube...?” 

Remembering where he'd seen it the last time Jungkook pulled it out from Jimins nightstand drawer and threw it to Tae. 

Being the last of the three to be somewhat dressed, Tae discarded his shirt and pants onto the bed next to him. His honey golden skin shimmered from the layer of sweat on top of it. Both Jimin and Jungkook gazed at him, as he popped the bottle of lube open and then squirted a generous amount onto his fingers and member that stood stiff and pointing towards the both of them. 

Tae pumped his now slickened length a few times when he noticed their gazes. He licked his lips, a smirk spreading across them, “Like what you see?” 

His cockiness made him incredibly sexy and now that Jungkook saw Tae's cock clearly in front of him, he couldn't help but remember how it had felt pressing against his ass just a few nights ago. 

Positioning himself behind Jimin, Tae started to circle his rim with two of his slick fingers, only a few seconds passing before he pushed in one and then two of them. 

“Hmm. Did baby play with himself today? Taking two fingers so easily...”, Tae leaned over him as he massaged his insides. 

“I...”, Jimin started, all the while moaning on the digits, “...played with myself in the shower...Ahh.. before the movie. C-couldn't help myself.”

Jungkook had started playing with Jimin's nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers, growing impatient from the lack of attention to himself. He was rubbing his member along Jimins lips every now and then.

“Ohhh. Thats why you were late...”, Tae added a third finger, moving them around inside. “...so you could fuck yourself on your chubby, little fingers before the movie?” He grinned as he looked at Jungkook. “Oh my god, he really _is_ a slut.”

Tae wiggled his fingers until he found a soft patch of skin inside Jimin, making him cry out. “Yes! Ahh.. I am... Right there..!”

Retracting his fingers, Tae positioned himself behind Jimin, “Can't wait to feel you around me, baby. Gonna fuck your slutty hole so well.”

Asshole contracting in anticipation, Jimin could finally feel Tae's member pressing against his rim. Finally. The moment he had waited for in forever. His body was quivering in excitement.

Being past the stage of teasing Tae leaned forward to push the head of his cock into Jimin, who could feel his walls being spread around the throbbing member. The stretch felt so good, Taes big cock rubbing his walls from the inside. He could feel every inch of it until Tae finally bottomed out. 

All of a sudden Jungkook decided to push into his mouth as well. He had tilted Jimins head back over the edge of the bed, slowly pushing his member into his throat. Jimin gagged slightly, since he didn't expect the sudden intrusion. Tears ran down his eyes. So full, he felt so full. From both ends now. 

Tae's cock was buried in his ass to the hilt and Jungkooks cock was stretching out his throat. It was pure bliss. This was what he had always wanted. Jimins cock was fully hard again, leaking precum onto his belly.

“This is what you wanted, right?”, Tae spoke as he began to rock his hips back and forth. Fucking his big cock in and out of Jimins little body. “Filled to the brim with both your daddies' cocks? So, so greedy. One cock not enough for a slut like you.”

He increased his pace as he began to slam harder against Jimins ass. He wasn't pounding into his prostate just yet. He was waiting for the right moment.

Jungkook had leaned forward over Jimins body, knees on the edge of the bed, making it easier for him to fuck into his mouth.

A sudden idea crossed Tae's mind when he noticed the proximity between him and Jungkook. He gripped his chin firmly, making him look up at Tae, who was just above him still pounding into Jimin. Tae leaned down to connect their mouths and press a kiss onto Jungkooks slightly parted lips. Instinctively Jungkook began to part them further, allowing Tae to push his tongue inside his mouth. Jungkook couldn't help but moan into Tae's, savouring the way he was kissing him deeply. It felt so good. Jungkook was completely at his mercy.

Breathing hard Tae parted their kiss, gaze fixated on Jungkook. His eyes were burning with desire as he grabbed hard at Jimin, pulling him back with each of his thrusts.

He looked down at Jimins cock which was leaking a lot on his stomach now. “I'm gonna make you come so hard, baby”, Tae breathed in between thrusts. “How 'bout Daddy gives you his final reward.” 

Jimin moaned around Jungkooks cock, which was lying still in his mouth due to Tae's distracting kiss. He couldn't imagine what reward Tae was talking about. How could there possibly be more?

Not visible from Jimins position, Tae grabbed a hold of Jungkooks hair. He whispered into his ear only for the two of them to hear. _“Baby might not know... But I do.”_ Tae licked his lips. _“Jungkook daddy is hungry for cock too, isn't he? Wants to be filled... and be taken care of. Wants to be... a good boy for daddy.”_

Jungkook gulped. His heart was beating hard in his chest. Shit. Tae's words were turning him on so much; both because they were so close to his ear, but also because he knew they were true. 

_“It might not be tonight... but believe me when I say, you'll be begging for my cock in your ass soon enough”_ , Tae smiled wickedly at Jungkook, _“But first...”_

“...baby's reward”, he spoke in his normal voice again. 

Tae began to push down Jungkooks head towards Jimins cock, Jungkook realizing immediately what he wanted him to do. 

All will to disobey Tae had left him. He just wanted to be good. Wanted to please this man that had such an overpowering and dominating aura surrounding him at the moment. He couldn't help but submit. So Jungkook leaned forward like the good boy he had become as he took Jimins member into his mouth. Tae pushed his head all the way down until he was slightly gagging on the entirety of it.

Jimin started to thrash a little when he could feel Jungkooks lips around his dick. Too much. Too much.

This was it. Tae had done it. Both Jungkook and Jimin were in front of him now, completely at his mercy. He picked up the pace as he fucked harder into Jimin, while he held Jungkooks head in place. He was thrusting his own cock into Jimin in a way that made Jimins cock thrust into Jungkook, almost like he was fucking his mouth as well. He wouldn't last very long. The display of everything in front of him was too perfect, the combination of cocks and holes so perfectly lined up. 

It was too much for Jimin. He was right on the edge. His second release of the night building up quickly. His ass was full. His mouth was full, and now his cock was sucked off as well. 

“Do you like your reward, baby?”, Tae panted as he kept fucking into him, now hitting his prostate dead on. “Does it feel good to be fucked in the ass and in the mouth _and_ sucked off by daddy?”

Too much. Too much. Jimin cried out planting his feet against the bed as he arched his back. He held onto Jungkooks thighs as he spasmed around both cocks and began to empty himself into Jungkooks mouth, the hot liquid shooting down his throat. 

Tae held Jungkooks head in place as Jimin came into it. It felt so dirty the way his member was spurting into him, throbbing in his mouth with each squirt. It was that feeling that pushed Jungkook over the edge too. 

Jungkook pulled out slightly when he exploded into Jimin. Stars were splayed before his eyes. It almost felt like he was going to black out. He had never experienced anything like it. Coming while he was come into. He could feel Jimin sucking him off eagerly swallowing the cum, while he himself was moaning so loudly that Jimins cum was dripping out of his. 

“Fuck, f-fuck, I'm gonna come too”, Tae suddenly burst out. Witnessing both Jungkook and Jimin spasming and coming right in front of him filling themselves up with their own cum, was enough to push Tae over the edge too. His whole body shook as he started to shoot his load into Jimin, but pulled out when he decided to finish onto Jungkook as well. 

Tae pumped his member a few times emptying the rest of himself onto Jungkooks blissed out face, holding his head up with his hand. Jungkook could feel the hotness pour over him, but didn't react much as he was still trying to catch his breath around Jimins now slightly limp cock.

The bedroom fell completely silent apart from the sounds of their breaths that were only very slowly beginning to steady.

It was the most intense sex any of them had ever experienced.

Jungkook had pulled out of Jimin and was lying next to him on the bed now still panting hard, when he spoke as the first one after a minute or so. “That was...”, he trailed off. He couldn't find the words he needed to describe any of it.

Jimin turned his head to look at him. His eyes so blissfull, his face so content. “Yeah... I don't... even know where to begin.”

All of a sudden Tae got up and walked to Jimin's bathroom, without uttering a word. They could hear water running when he came back with two washcloths and started to wipe off Jimins body quietly.

The cloth was rough on his skin, but it was nice to be taken care of. He had never gotten any aftercare before and he just tried to enjoy it as long as it lasted. 

When Tae wiped across his sensitive rim, Jimin whinced slightly. “Sorry, babe”, Tae apologized. 

Jimin blushed at the petname. He hadn't expected to hear it after their session had ended. Tae wiped his abdomen and then proceded to wipe his neck with the clean part of his cloth. When he reached his face he stopped to smile at Jimin, bopping him on his nose. Jimins heart was about ready to burst. The contrast between his sexy daddy persona and this was far too big. He was too cute. 

After wiping off Jimin Tae turned to Jungkook, who was suprised to be taken care of as well, but he neither had the energy or will to resist. Tae took the other washcloth and started to wipe his cum off his face, when he spoke in a quiet voice to Jungkook. “You... okay?”

Tae was leaning over him, their faces not that far apart. His face wore a mixture of concern and genuine care. Jungkook couldn't help but stare deep into those brown eyes, captured by a feeling he couldn't express in words.

“I'm... good”, Jungkook managed to breathe out after a second.

Tae smiled a blinding smile, all concern leaving his face. “Ah. Good. That's good. I'm glad...”

He then sat up and crawled towards the head of the bed, grabbing one of Jimin's and one of Jungkook's arms on the way. He pulled at them slightly, indicating for them to move. “I'm glad. And exhausted. Aaand..”, he kept pulling at their arms until they started to move slowly in his direction. “And I'm ready to cuddle... So. Come here”, he urged them.

Tae had indicated for Jimin to lie in the middle of the bed, so they could spoon him from both sides, but somehow he had ended up in the middle himself. His arms were wrapped around the both of them as they leaned against him, legs slung over his own. He was enveloped in their warmth. It wasn't the position he had expected them to be in, but it felt good. And the only feelings he could remember before he drifted of were the ones of satisfaction and confidence. Confidence that this was definitely just the beginning of so much more to come.


	4. Awakening - Jungkook, Tae and Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after... Jungkook wakes up in a somewhat different manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know its been a while, but I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Unfortunately I couldn't update earlier due to personal reasons, but I hope I am back for good and can update just a little more frequently... No promises, but I am aiming for it. ♥
> 
> Please be warned, this chapter contains a lot of smut, and by that I mean a LOT... It's basically porn.
> 
> The entire chapter was originally supposed to be just the intro, but the whole scene ended up being so incredibly long, that I decided to post it by itself.
> 
> As usual, please, please read the tags to make sure you are comfortable with everything going on in this chapter.
> 
> Now, without further ado - enjoy!

It was the morning after.

Jungkook's body felt unusually hot as it slowly stirred to life this morning. It was a little strange, since he could clearly feel soft sheets against his naked body as he shifted in his bed. 

He rarely slept naked. Generally he didn't mind being in this state, but... shouldn't he be cold?

His head was foggy with sleep. He could vaguely recount an incredibly arousing dream he'd had, involving two of his favorite hyungs. The three of them had done a number of filthy things, making each other feel so good, so very good indeed. He remembered coming harder than ever. It had been one hell of a wet dream.

Still... It was strange. It seemed like the memory of it was still lingering in his body. He could still hear the sound of quiet moans in his head. Drawn out moans coming out between heavy breaths. And there was this familiar growing heat at his groin radiating from between his legs.

His whole body felt hot. The sheets were clinging to him. He was sweating. What... was going on?

“Ahh.. Ahhhh...” He could hear the moans more clearly now. They sounded needy, whiny.

“ _You like that, huh?_ ” A warm whisper directly into his ear. 

“ _Fuck, baby... You look so hot._ ”

The sensation of a lick slowly trailing all the way up his neck, ending at his earlobe. 

“I... _Wh-wha_...?”, Jungkook managed to breathe out in confusion.

All of a sudden, a hard pinch followed by the sound of a loud, dirty moan. Unconsciously, he arched his back into the touch, a pleasant ache radiating from his right nipple. He could feel it pulsating between slender fingers. The pain felt surprisingly ...good.

“ _Oh...? Does daddy like it, when I pinch his pretty nipples? So you like pain... Nasty boy..._ ” Wet fingers were circling his slightly sore bud. A deep, smooth voice continously breathing into his ear. It sent shivers through his entire body.

Suddenly he felt an overwhelming heat between his legs. It came from his cock. It was surrounded by something warm, something wet. At first only the tip was enveloped by it, but then it slowly started to spread downwards, engulfing his entire member...

“F-fuuuck... Aaahh... Ahh”, Jungkook moaned loudly.

It was him. Oh my god. He was the one moaning like that. His own voice sounded so shameless, almost unrecognizable to himself.

“ _Shit. He sounds so dirty. Makes me wanna do all kinds of things to him..._ ” The voice was smooth and deep. It was Tae. That was his voice. “ _Makes me want to eat him up and wreck him. So bad._ ” 

He was nibbling at his neck. Licking and sucking at it. Gently scraping his teeth across his sensitive skin. Jungkook stretched it longingly to give him better access.

“ _Baby. Slow down... He's gonna come before he wakes up, if you keep being so greedy._ ”

Jungkook grabbed between his legs, holding on to fistfuls of soft hair beneath his fingers. His legs were spread wide, his cock out in the open again. He could feel the wetness of a tongue licking up and down his shaft, dipping into the slit of his hard, leaking cock each time it reached the tip.

His foggy, sleepy state of mind made everything more intense. His eyes were shut, but all his other senses were heightened. Each lick, each suck, each nibble felt so good on him. His body felt overly sensitive.

Grinding his hips upwards, he tried to indicate that he wanted more. He had no shame at the moment, he just wanted to feel that hot mouth on him again.

“ _Jungkook. Baby_ ” Tae's silky, smooth voice was back. So sexy, so close. Like it was in his head. “ _You want more? We should put that needy mouth of yours to use. How 'bout a kiss first..._ ”

Jungkook moaned as he felt his balls being sucked into the tiny, wet cavern of a mouth, a small hand gripping around his wide, twitching cock stroking it up and down slowly.

“Yes... _Yess.._.”, Jungkook breathed as he squirmed on the bed gripping hard onto the head of hair between his legs. “Kiss me. Taee...”

At this moment, Tae was a complete goner for Jungkook. His writhing, needy, sweaty body looked so lewd, so beautiful, splayed out on the bed next to him, just about ready to be eaten up.

Tae had never imagined that his plan to tease Jungkook into waking up would end up like this. The sight before him exceded everything he had imagined. He had expected him to be more pliant due to sleepiness, but this... this was beautiful.

Jungkook's eyes were firmly shut as he lay naked and squirming underneath Jimin's ministrations. Jimin was alternating between sucking his balls into his mouth and licking his leaking cock like a melting popsicle, lapping up the salty precum like it was the most delicious thing in the world. 

Jungkook turned his head slightly towards the origin of Tae's voice, when he could feel him licking at his lips begging for entrance. 

Breaths mingled as Jungkook opened up granting him it. Tae immediately dived in ravishing his mouth, sucking and licking in all the right places. The intensity of the kiss was overwhelming.

Jungkook couldn't help but moan into Tae each time he moved his tongue skillfully, tracing the length of his upper lip, nibbling at it gently and then sucking at his bottom lip until it was plump; just to pull at it with his teeth until it slipped and bounced back into place. Jungkook felt he was being devoured, thoroughly eaten up and explored inch by inch. He could feel that Tae wanted him, and he was falling apart beneath him.

“Taee....”, he moaned between kisses, “...feels sso good..”

“ _It does, doesn't it? Tell me, tell daddy, exactly what you like_ ”, Tae breathed into his mouth as he kept nibbling at his bottom lip.

“M-my cock and... and baalls... So h-hot”, Jungkook seemed out of breath, pausing after every few words, “...a-and mouth...” He stopped talking, not able to express how good he felt.

“ _What about your mouth?_ ” Tae had stopped kissing him shifting his attention to trail his tongue along the shell of his ear. All the while gently ghosting his fingertips in circles around his nipple, making them perk up at his touch. 

“Sso good...”, he moaned as he drooled at the corner of his open mouth, lips wet and plump after their kiss and mouth just looking ready to be ravished again, “More... w-want more...”

Tae almost couldn't contain himself. Jungkook looked so hot, so incredibly fuckable right now. He just wanted to push him down and wreck him. Fuck his tight, little ass until he cried and begged for Taes cum inside him. Needy, submissive Jungkook. What a dream.

But he didn't want to take him like this. When he'd do it, Jungkook would be needy and whiny, but completely aware of it. He would make him beg for his cock inside him without a shred of a doubt that he wanted it, without anything clouding his awareness. He would break him in a way, he wouldn't be able to forget. For that Jungkook's mind had to be completely clear.

This was just a teaser. So he would learn what to expect from his daddy. Get a good taste for it, so he'd come back for more.

But that didn't mean that Tae was done for now. He could still have some fun even though he couldn't fuck him the way he wanted.

“What 'you want, baby? Wanna taste daddy?”, Tae tested Jungkook. “ _Want daddy's cock in your mouth?_ ”, he whispered seductively into his ear. 

Jungkook moaned at Tae's dirty talk. God, yes. He wanted to feel the length of his shaft slide down his throat, feel his precome coat his tongue. But the more Jungkooks mind stirred to life, the more he became aware of the fact that this wasn't a dream, the embarassment and shame slowly welling up inside him again, making him reconsider which words were allowed to slip out of his mouth.

“I... just”, Jungkook moaned in denial, “ _I don't..._ ”

All of a sudden Jimin moaned around Jungkook. His head was tilted so the shape of the younger's cock was clearly visible in the bulge in his cheek. Jimin's eyes were teary from gagging on him a few times earlier.

“Aww, does baby want attention?” Tae was mocking him by pouting as he spoke.

There was a short pause, when Jimin responded indirectly by averting his eyes shyly.

“But you already came once today, sweety. We agreed on playing with Jungkook for now, didn't we?” Narrowing his eyes at Jimin Tae licked up Jungkook's neck teasingly, eliciting a pretty whimper from him in response. 

“Do I really have to punish you for being a _greedy slut_?” His tone was threatening as he spat the last two words at Jimin.

The idea made Jimin's cock twitch, his body tingling in excitement. He wanted to feel what it was like to be punished by Tae. Would he bend him over and slap his ass raw until he cried? Would he wrap his slender fingers around his neck and choke him lightly while he came inside him? 

His mouth salivated at the thought. The idea of a punishment turned him on, a lot. 

On the other hand, he wanted to be good and treat Jungkook, who looked so pretty and needy at the moment. It would be a shame to ignore this beautiful state of his. 

Jimin felt conflicted. 

“I... want to be good”, he finally managed to reply after Jungkook slipped out from between his lips. “ _It's just..._ ”

Jimin was in need of attention. Seeing his daddies kiss passionately while he himself was gagging on Jungkooks length had turned him on so much, he was hard yet again even though he had already come once today.

From his position at the edge of the bed, Jimin had started rubbing his cock against the carpet underneath him, dryhumping the floor and dirtying it with his precum. The rough texture of the carpet felt so good, he couldn't help but grind his hips back and forth slowly chasing the friction. 

His head was lying on Jungkooks inner thigh, from where he could keep giving his cock small, lazy licks while he kept enjoying the mix of pleasure and pain that he felt on himself.

“Jimin... What do you think you're doing?”, Tae warned him. “Did I give you permission to dryhump the floor?”

Jimin stopped moving immediately. 

Tae's hand slid down Jungkooks naked body as it grabbed a handful of Jimins hair. “Is this how good boys behave? You really _do_ want to be punished, don't you, slut?”

“No, please... I didn't mean to”, he objected loudly, “I can be good. Pleease.”

Tae narrowed his eyes as he assessed the situation. Jimin was still pleading with him, when Tae barked, “Quiet”, silencing him instantly.

“This is your final warning. I don't want to hear any sound”, he spoke firmly. “From now on you aren't gonna whine or moan or say anything, unless I tell you to. Is that clear? And you do exactly what daddy says. Understood?”

“Yes”, he responded quickly, nodding his head as much as he could within Tae's tight grip, “Yes, daddy”.

“Alright... now. Get up”, he commanded as he let go of Jimins hair. “Since you apparantly can't help but rub your slutty cock against things, make yourself useful and rub it against Jungkook's instead”.

Jimin swallowed in anticipation as he nodded and stood up obediently to position himself between Jungkooks spread legs, grabbing and holding onto his knees with both hands. He looked down at his cock as he aligned it with Jungkook's much bigger member slowly rubbing the head of it along Jungkooks shaft. 

This was bad. The sight of both cocks lubing each other up with the combined wetness of their precum was as dirty as it was hot, he already had a hard time controlling the moans that wanted to escape his lips. Jungkook's quiet whimpers at each of his hipthrusts didn't help. The more he rubbed himself against the younger the more they both leaked and soon both of their cocks felt sloppy wet.

Jungkook had startet grinding against Jimin as well. Unconsciously thrusting his hips upwards to increase the friction.

Hazyness started to cloud Jimin's mind as the rub started to feel so good Jimin had to trap his lips between his teeth to shut himself up. He could already tell that it was going to be next to impossible to keep completely quiet.

Tae couldn't help but smirk at the sight before him. To Tae with his slightly sadistic tendensies this was a win-win situation. 

Either he would be watching Jimin struggle to control himself, fighting the urge to whimper and moan at the feeling of rubbing his cute cock against Jungkook's. Or he would catch Jimin slipping up, enabling him to punish him until he cried for forgiveness. 

For Tae there really was no downside to this game.

Suddenly Tae heard Jungkook moan loudly next to him. He was grinding his hips shamelessly, eyes still shut with drool at the edge of his mouth moaning, “ _Taeee..._ ”, quietly under his breath. 

Shifting his attention back to Jungkook Tae leaned back down.

“ _Yes, sweety. Where were we..._ ”, he whispered right next to him. “ _Ah, yeah..._ ”, and he leaned over him to lick the drool away from his mouth, “ _...your mouth_ ”.

Guiding two of his fingers towards his own mouth, Tae slowly wrapped his lips around them, licking and sucking at them to coat them in his spit. Once sufficiently coated, he pulled them out just to push them in between Jungkooks parted lips, feeding him his saliva directly from the source. Without resistance Jungkook accepted the wet digits, sucking and licking them clean in the most obscene way, almost like he had waited for something in his mouth for a while.

“Fuck, you're so pretty when you suck my fingers...”, Tae breathed as he started to push them in and out of him suggestively. The sight of Jungkook sucking on them so willingly with drool running down his chin was mesmerizing.

“ _Looking forward to feeding you something much bigger soon_ ”, Tae whispered into his ear.

Jungkook didn't feel in his right mind. How could sucking on something be so satisfying? He felt ashamed to think it, but he was craving to taste and feel something bigger in his mouth. How had he never known this about himself? How much he was into oral pleasure.

All of a sudden Tae pulled out. Jungkook could feel his bodyheat disappear from next to him as the bed shifted underneath them. “If you want more, I think its time to open your pretty eyes, baby...”

A few seconds passed, where Jungkook contemplated whether he was ready to face whatever Tae would present him with, when he decided to just go for it, the light blinding his sensitive corneas as they only slowly started to focus on what was before him.

Momentarily in shock, Jungkooks breath hitched as he took in the sight.

It was the first time he had seen another man's cock this clearly, this close. Tae's beautiful, naked form was kneeling right next to him. Golden skin glowing in the soft morning light as he slowly stroked his member with his big hand. It was big and flushed and veiny as it stood proudly right in front of his face.

Jungkook swallowed hard as he tried to take in the sight that had greeted him as the first thing this morning. 

He felt conflicted. He wanted to open up, stretch out his tongue so he would be fed this beautiful, big cock, but his pride and the shame of looking too needy made him hold back.

Tae's hand simply kept stroking it slowly in front of him, when he spoke up in a calm voice, “You want this, don't you?”

Jungkook didn't respond verbally, but Tae saw a slight blush spread across his face. Ah, this was going to be fun. He could tell.

“You want this in your mouth? Didn't you beg me for _more_ earlier? You were so pretty when you moaned to give your needy, little mouth _more_ ”, Tae teased him as he played with the slit of his cock and then spread the precum onto his shaft. “Or maybe I was wrong... Maybe I should give this to Jimin instead, hm?”, he spoke as he brought the cock incredibly close to Jungkooks lips without actually touching them.

He smirked, his eyes still resting on Jungkook, when he spoke up, “Jimin baby. Get up here, on top of Jungkook. Mouth open and ready for daddy.”

Obeying eagerly Jimin crawled on top of Jungkook placing his legs on either side of him. In just a few seconds his mouth was open and ready with his tongue stretched out right in front of Jungkooks face. Tae could tell, this position was perfect for the show.

Tae placed his cock at Jimin's lips, when Jimin started to lick the side of his shaft silently. “Ahhh, baby... Such a good boy. Sucking daddy so nicely. Feels good”, he moaned almost obnoxiously. 

Eying Jungkook in secret he added, “You like my cock in your mouth, baby?”

“Tho good, daddy”, Jimin answered obediently around the cock. “Luww daddy's cock in ma moufh...”, he added as a string of drool escaped him and landed on Jungkooks chin and lips. 

Jungkook could taste the mix of spit and precum as he licked it away.

Tae's cock was so close. Right between him and Jimin. He litterally had a front row seat to Jimin giving Tae a blowjob. Jimin was dragging his tongue along the veins of his cock, slurping the precum up greedily. He sucked the tip into his mouth while bobbing his head sideways, making it push out his cheek obscenely, drips of drool escaping him every now and then landing on Jungkooks neck. 

The view was driving Jungkook insane. His mouth kept salivating and he kept swallowing. He wanted it. Why was he holding back again? Ah, yeah... Pride.

Tae smirked down at Jungkook. “Are you sure you don't want to taste this?”, he teased as he rolled his hips in Jimins direction. “Just say _please_ and I'll treat you well”, he spoke in his most alluring voice. “ _So well..._ ”

Jungkook's lips began to part, his chest rising and falling in tact with his heavy breaths. 

Jimin's eyes were locked onto his, when he leaned forward pushing Tae's cock closer to Jungkook's lips, until it was right up against them. He licked below the cock, swiping his tongue across Jungkook's bottom lip, creating a wet trail onto the cock as he dragged his tongue onto the hot skin.

“Bad boy... Tempting Jungkook like that” Tae was smiling as he caressed his hair. “But he still has to say _please_. Good boys always ask nicely”.

Jungkook closed his eyes as he pressed his lips together. No. He wasn't ready to beg. He wasn't that desperate. Not yet.

Brows rising in suprise, Tae realised his current actions weren't going to be enough to break Jungkook. He would have to take a different approach. And Jimin and his insatiable self would help him with it.

All of a sudden all Jimin's movements came to a halt. His eyes went wide as Tae's cock slipped from his mouth. Face contorting in pleasure he fell forward on to Jungkook. His whole body trembled as he was desperately trying to keep quiet. 

“Still so loose from this morning, hah?”, Tae spoke up with a smile on his lips. “Wonder how much of my come is still up here...”

Tae was two fingers deep in Jimin, who had taken them easily, since he was still stretched out from earlier. He began to rock back onto them rubbing his cock against Jungkook in the process.

“Don't even need lube. Your hole is fucking drenched in my cum”, he laughed as he kept pumping his fingers adding a third one to the mix.

Jimin was shamelessly grinding his member against Jungkooks body now, fucking himself onto Taes long fingers all the while. He wouldn't be able to keep quiet much longer. It felt too good. 

And he was right. It was all over when Tae shoved his cock back into Jimins mouth grinding his hips slowly while eying Jungkook, who was breathing hard and looking so desperate for attention, it sparked immense pleasure in Tae to see him that way. 

“Look at you”, he spat at Jimin, “So fucking full again. My god... Do you ever get enough?” 

He was fucking his mouth sloppily, when Jimin just couldn't hold it in anymore and let a loud moan escape his throat.

“Aww...” Tae pulled his cock out of him. “And you did so well...”

“No. Daddy. Please”, Jimin whined. “ I can be quiet. Pleease... Want to be good”. 

“I don't think so, sweety”, and Tae pushed a fourth finger into Jimins ass, stretching him out even wider, pumping them harder. 

It was a lot. The pleasure and pain of the stretch made Jimin moan shamelessly as Tae brushed his fingers against his prostate mercilessly with each thrust. “I think we both know that I need to punish you for being bad...”

Jimin was lying flat on top of Jungkook riding and rubbing himself against his sweaty body, when his legs started to tremble in anticipation of his impending orgasm. “Pleease, god. Daddy... Close. Can't hold it... My a-ass”.

“Oh, baby. You're gonna wish you'd held it, when I'm done with you”, he stated calmly. 

“God... Your hole is so lose. I could almost fit my whole fist in here”, he exclaimed as he teased his swollen rim with his thumb each time he pushed his fingers inside.

Jimin moaned loudly, obscenely at the image of Tae fisting him. Of Tae's hand shoved all the way up his ass, drenched in the cum he had fucked into him earlier. Fuck, the thought turned him on so much. He wanted it. The stretch would hurt, but in such a good way. He was so close. He was going to come.

“Hahaha. Oh my god. You like the idea... You want me to fist you right now, don't you? Want my whole hand in your sloppy, lose asshole... Insatiable, fucking slut”, he hissed as he pumped his fingers into him forcefully, making Jimin moan out in arousal and a hint of pain.

Then, dropping his voice so deep it was dripping sex, Tae whispered, “ _Look at you... Moaning like a little bitch for my fist in your ass. So desperate to be spread out nice and wide with all of my fingers buried inside you. Fucked open, so you can't sit for days... Does slut want that? To be fucked open like that?_ ” 

“Yes, fuck. God, fuck me. Fuck me open. Pleaase...”, Jimin yelled as he fucked himself one last time onto Taes fingers finally reaching his orgasm, his whole body shaking on top of Jungkook.

Jungkook could feel Jimins hot cum spurting out of his twitching cock between them, slathering both their bellies in the warm liquid. Jimin was making a mess grinding against him riding out his orgasm as he kept spreading the cum around on top of him. 

Jimin's face looked completely fucked out. Eyes brimming with tears he kept moaning continously throughout his high, his breath fanning onto Jungkooks face. 

His mouth, his lips, all of him felt so close at the moment. 

“ _Jiminie..._ ”, Jungkook breathed mindlessly. He couldn't take his eyes off him.

Opening his eyes Jimin leaned forward whispering, “ _...k-kookie..._ ”, pushing his parted lips onto Jungkooks. 

Mouths melded as their tongues slowly pressed against each other, tangling sloppily in the aftermath of Jimins orgasm. The kiss was wet and lazy, yet so warm and full of passion. It fueled onto the once slow burn that had gradually grown into an unbearable heat within Jungkooks core. 

More. He needed more. He needed to feel like Jimin felt right now.

“So fucking pretty”, Tae stated as he pushed Jungkooks sweaty bangs aside while he watched them kiss lazily. “Both of you.”

He smiled a cunning smile at both of them. “But... we're far from done”. 

Jimin had nestled into Jungkooks neck as he tiredly looked up at Tae from his comfortable spot. Jungkook was eying Tae too, but with desire and hunger clearly burning from within his dark eyes. 

“Someone still needs to be punished. Just need to ready something first...” And then Tae unexpectedly wrapped a lubed up hand around Jungkooks cock. 

“Ahh, f-fuck”, Jungkook exclaimed as he felt Tae pull at his dick. 

He saw Tae lean towards his lower half, when he felt a generous amount of lube run onto his cock and down onto his balls. It made the handjob go more smoothly as Tae's fingers tightened around his shaft and slid effortlessly up and down its entirety.

“Mhhh... such a pretty cock. Nice and wet for daddy”, Tae purred as he slid his hand off him.

“Perfect. Now... I think it's time to get to work. Don't you?” And he spanked Jimin hard on his asscheek, making his body jerk forward in mild pain, but mostly surprise.

“Get up”, Tae commanded. “I'm not gonna repeat myself.”

Jimin slowly sat up when Tae spoke up in a firm tone, “Baby's gonna learn a lesson now. About being less selfish. You're gonna sit on Jungkook's dick and make him feel good, and not stop moving until I tell you to. Is that clear?”

“ _B-but..._ ”, Jimin bit his lip, “ _...I just..._ ” He didn't want to disobey, but with Tae's rough treatment from earlier he knew his ass would be sensitive and sore.

“What was that?” Tae grabbed Jimins chin between his fingertips hissing into his ear. “ _Slut is gonna do exactly what I say, isn't he? Wouldn't wanna risk making the punishment worse, hm? Or do you wan't daddy to bind, gag and leave you with nothing but a toy up your sore ass making you come over.... and over... and over again for hours..._ ”

Shaking his head furiously within Taes tight hold he answered, “N-no... No. I can do it!” Tae's ability to make Jimin obey was as mesmerizing as it was frightening. 

Body exhausted from his second orgasm of the day Jimin slowly but steadily got into position above Jungkook, lining up his member at his own sensitive entrance. 

“Good boy”, Tae praised him. “Now then...”, he placed his hand on Jimins shoulder. “Sit”. And with one hard push he made Jimin take all of Jungkook at once, bottoming out in one go.

Eyes going wide in shock Jimin let out a loud yelp. He sat completely still as he felt Jungkook pulsating against his inner walls. His ass was sore. His rim was tender. The feeling of the stretch that Jungkooks wide cock provided was overwelming. It was too much. He wouldn't be able to move like this. 

Jimin fell forward convinced he wouldn't be able to go on, when he saw Jungkooks blissed out face through his own teary eyes. 

“I know. Baby is sensitive”, Tae tried to calm Jimin, “but look at him. Look at Jungkook... He is so pretty now. Feeling so good; because baby's ass is eating up all of his big cock so nicely.”

He was right. Jungkook looked like he was experiencing pure bliss. Eyes shut, lips parted, neck stretched out. His hands were fisting the sheets beneath him tightly. The sight spurred Jimin to go on, making him roll his hips slowly on top of the younger ignoring his tired body and the soreness of his ass. 

“Such a good boy. Taking your punishment so well. Mmh... how 'bout we speed it up a little, and I give you the second part of the punishment right away?”

Jimin was riding Jungkook in a slow pace, when he replied nervously, “S-second part?”

“Second part”, Tae reaffirmed him with a sweet smile. A little too sweet. 

“Remember your safeword, baby. I'll be nice though, since this is the first time. Ten should be sufficient, don't you think? Five now and five later”.

Confusion written all over his face Jimin barely managed to ask, “T-ten? Ten wha...”, when a loud smack resounded throughout the room. 

“One. Now. Count for me, baby”. Tae spoke softly as he rested his palm on the ass that he had just slapped hard, ready for the next blow.

“I-I...”, Jimin managed to stutter out in surprise, whole body quivering. 

Another loud smack. Hitting the exact same spot as before.

“You better start counting, or I'll just keep going”, Tae warned. His sweet smile morphing into a devious one. 

“T-two”, Jimin stuttered weakly, mind going hazy from the thought of what was going on.

This was really happening. He was being spanked. Spanked on the ass as punishment; while Jungkook's cock was buried inside it.

Jimin ghasped, letting out the dirtiest sound at the mere thought of it. He had always wanted to be punished like this. It was so hot and filthy. And so was he, for getting turned on yet again for each slap that hit his backside.

Still caught up in the unexpected pleasure of the moment, the next blow caught Jimin by surprise. Smack. “Ah-aaaah... Th-three”.

His ass already stung. Taes slaps were quick and unforgiving, making him jump at the impact. He could feel his insides contract at each slap, gripping tightly around Jungkook each time his body jerked forward.

“Ahh, Jimin, god”, Jungkook moaned as he felt Jimin convulse around him. “Your ass feels so good. S-so... tight...” 

Jungkook was holding tightly onto Jimins hips when he started to grind upwards, slowly fucking into him as if he was caressing his insides with his shaft. 

“Kook-ahh... Pleease...”, Jimin whined at the grind. “S-sore...”

Smack. “F-fuck.” Jimins eyes were brimming with tears. Everything was so intense. His ass already felt numb. And they were only at four. He felt hot and dirty. So dirty, for liking the way he was punished. Yes, it hurt. But it also felt so good.

One more. Just one, for now.

“Come again, sweety?”, Tae commented as he tilted his head teasingly to look at Jimins broken form. 

“F-four”, Jimin managed to reply. “S-sorry”. 

“Good boy... Last one. For now”, Tae reminded him calmly. “Ready?” Jimin nodded in response, “Yeah. I'm rea..”. SMACK.

Jimin fell forward onto his hands steadying himself on top of Jungkook. 

Softly Tae placed his hand onto the hot skin of Jimins reddened ass cheek. So soft, yet so firm. 

He couldn't help but admire the way his ass had bounced beautifully each time his hand had come down on it. The sight and feel was addicting, making his dick twitch at each slap. He needed release. And he already knew who was going to give it to him. 

With a possesiveness burning from within Tae brushed his fingers across Jungkook's sweaty temple, dragging them downwards and along his jawline as he watched him drown in the pleasure of his continuous, slow thrusts.

“Mmmh... Pretty baby. So well behaved”, he breathed. “I think its time to give someone else attention now, hm? _Baby Kookie..._ ”, he added in a quiet whisper.

Unconsciously Jungkook leaned into the touch. It felt so good to be touched. He needed to be touched more.

Saying that Jungkook was horny at the moment would have been the understatement of the year. His mind was consumed by need. All he could think of was how he wanted to fuck Jimin's ass hard.

But then there was also this irritating voice in his head that told him to hold back. To behave. 

Tae's show, spanking Jimin into submission, had aroused him immensely. He had watched them through squinted eyes, and seeing Jimin submit to Taes rough treatment, it had surprised him how much he wanted this kind of attention too. 

So he held back. Experiencing a never before felt need to be good and wait for permission to pleasure himself, since he knew he would be rewarded for good behaviour.

Jungkooks eyelashes fluttered open when he spotted Tae leaning towards Jimin, whispering something into his ear while his dark orbs were still fixated on him. 

He couldn't tell what Tae was saying but Jimin responded by nodding timidly and exhaling a simple, “ _Green_ ”.

Suddenly Jimin shifted all his weight forward still keeping Jungkook inside, but locking his legs around his hips unabling Jungkook to move properly or grind against him.

“Baby...”, Tae was right next to him now, gently stroking his member as he watched him intently. 

“You still don't want this?”, he teased as he knelt right next to his head placing his cock yet again in front of his face. “What a shame... I'm sure Jimin would be happy to taste this again. Good boys always deserve a treat”.

Jungkook couldn't take it anymore. Without thinking he opened his mouth and leaned slightly forward. He didn't care anymore. Fuck pride. Fuck shame.

“You know what to say, baby...”, Tae tempted him. This was it. He knew he had Jungkook right where he wanted him. This would be just another step towards Jungkook submitting to him as a bottom.

“ _P-please_ ”, Jungkook whispered quietly.

“Hm? _Please_ what? Say what you want Kookie. Tell us exactly where you want daddy's cock”.

“Please”. Jungkooks mouth felt so empty. “I want... I want daddy's cock i-in my mouth”. His face was covered in sweat. Still, the blush was apparent underneath it all.

“Why didn't you just say so earlier?”, Tae smiled as he swiped his tongue across his top lip. “Take it all, baby”.

Jungkook had never felt this way about sucking someone off before. He felt desperate. Tae had played him perfectly, making him crave, beg for his cock, like it was the best thing to ever enter his mouth. And at that moment, it felt like that.

Tae traced Jungkook's lips with the head, spreading his precum onto them before slowly pushing inside. Jungkooks mouth opened up beautifully as he took it in, the salty taste coating his tongue as Tae slid inside.

He tasted amazing.

Gently pushing his hips forward Tae made Jungkook take more and more of him. Jungkook didn't mind at all as he traced his tongue along the most prominent vein while licking up the saliva that escaped his mouth onto the cock.

Jimin leaned forward licking the bottom of his shaft. Taes length provided enough to satisfy both of them.

“Look at you. Both of you being so good. Eating all of my cock so well”, Tae murmured as he caressed both their heads with his big hands. “Gonna come all over your pretty faces, if you keep going like that”.

He was rolling his hips slowly when he pulled out of Jungkook to rub himself between both their lips instead. They were wrapped around him from each side, both Jimin and Jungkooks tongues lolling out of their mouths brushing against each other ever so often when their mouths happened to line up during his continuous thrusts.

“Fuck. I'm getting close. Jungkook. Baby....” Tae was panting. He petted Jungkooks head, when he stopped all his movements to prevent himself from coming. “...been so good for me. Now. Choose. Where d'you want daddy's cum? Your face... or maybe your tongue, hm? D'you want to drink daddy's cum?”

“I... _I want..._ ” Jungkook couldn't think straight. His mind felt blank and his cock was so hard it was twitching uncontrollably inside Jimin. He needed friction, but his efforts to move were stopped by the way Jimin was sitting on top of him. 

But even though his head was all fuzzy, he knew exactly what he wanted.

“Speak up, sweety”, Tae urged him on.

“T-tongue...”, he finally answered, looking up at Tae with puppy eyes, slowly strecthing out his tongue towards the tip of Tae's cock.

Tae looked down at him brow tilted slightly, but before he could correct Jungkook, he was already correcting himself, begging quietly, “...please. _Want to drink daddy's cum. Please..._ ”

Jungkook's puppy eyes and obedience were the last straw. There was no reason to hold back any longer. Tae was going to mark him right now. Mark his pretty tongue and fill his eager, little mouth, just like he begged for.

“Fuck, baby... Tongue it is. Jimin. You too...”, he ordered as he started to pump his cock in front of both their faces. They were right next to each other, mouths wide open in anticipation, tongues hanging out and touching each other right in front of him.

“Gonna... F-fuck. Gonna come”, he breathed as he stroked himself faster onto the brink of his orgasm. “D-drink... Drink up... Ahh...”, he panted as he finally reached his climax and released into them.

Jungkook felt Taes hot cum squirt allover his tongue as he alternated between unloading into his own and into Jimin's mouth right next to him. 

Tae kept pulling at his cock producing one squirt after another, feeding them with loads of his warm sperm. “So. Fucking. Hot”, Tae moaned as he kept tugging at his cock, coming in hot streaks.

Breathing heavily Tae spoke up, after emptying his last few drops into their mouths. “Don't... don't you swallow... yet...”, he managed to say in between breaths.

“Jimin. Sweety...” Tae nodded at him as if signaling him to do something. 

Nodding back, like he knew what Tae meant, he started to move on top of Jungkook, finally creating the sweet friction that Jungkook so desperately craved. 

Jungkooks mouth still hung open, filled with Tae's load, when Jimin began rolling his hips. He could feel it running down his tongue sliding towards the back of his mouth, when Tae started dirty talking him again.

“Oh... Kookie. You really do love my cum in your mouth, don't you? Looking so pretty. So wrecked with your mouth so full...” 

Jimin was slowly increasing his pace, riding him faster, when Jungkook began to meet his movements each time he bounced onto his cock. The combination of Tae's cum in his mouth and Jimins hot walls squeezing his dick was driving him crazy. Unintentionally he swallowed some of the cum as it hit the back of his throat. This was the second time he would orgasm while drinking someone else's cum.

“Is Jungkook baby a little cumslut..? Drinking it all up so eagerly. Probably wishing there were seconds...”, Tae smiled sweetly as he kept up his dirty talk. “Maybe you should give him yours too, Jimin? Show us how good you are at sharing”.

Honestly, if Jungkook thought he had experienced dirty sex before, it wouldn't compare to what he was experiencing with them. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion. Jimin stretching out his tongue, touching tips with Jungkook's. Wads of Tae's cum slowly sliding into his waiting, eager mouth. Lips colliding, spit and sperm mixing as they swapped it back and forth between them.

Jungkook and Jimin were kissing desperately, the white liquid dripping from the corner of their lips. They were both totally gone in their own pleasure, Tae completely captivated by the obscene sight before him. 

“I think it's time to finish this”, Tae stated calmly. But before any of the boys could react, it was already too late. “You both seem occupied, so I'll do the counting... Six, it was?”

Smack.

Jimin jerked forward in surprise, moaning loudly into Jungkooks mouth, tongue stopping in its tracks, as he tried to take in what was happening. Jungkook was sucking on his tongue, licking it clean. “Are my little cumsluts getting close? Look at you. Mouths so full, so desperate to drink all of it”.

Smack. “Seven”.

A loud groan escaped Jungkook's lips as his cock was squeezed tightly by Jimins contracting walls. He was about to burst inside him at any second. Everything felt overwhelmingly good. “Gonna come for me, Kookie? Huh, baby? Ready to fill up Jiminie's tight little hole with your own cum?”

Smack. “Mmmh... Eight...”

Their movements were getting sloppy. Jungkook was bouncing Jimin hard on top of him, not caring anymore whether his ass was sore or numb. Both of them were completely gone. The only thing on their minds their need to come. Jimin's cock was so hard. His third orgasm building fast.

Smack. “Nine... Say it”, Tae ordered in his deep, sexy voice. “Tell me whose cum you're swallowing. Tell me who's your daddy...”

Tae's dirty talk was the last push. Jungkook's orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. He could feel his balls contracting as he cried out what Tae wanted to hear. “Taee. Fuck. D-daddy. Coming. Coming... Taee...” 

His mind went blank as he released into Jimin's ass, arching his back and lifting him up with him. Somewhere in the back of his head he heard the impact of Tae's final slap, feeling Jimin contract around him, milking him dry.

Smack. “T-ten! Ohmyggod. Daddy. Me too. Tae”, Jimin yelled as he tried to steady himself on top of Jungkook, legs shaking violently as he reached his third and final orgasm of the morning.

Jimin's dick squirted weakly, his cum pouring out of his cock in small spurts, since he had come so many times already. His ass felt so full with cum, so numb from all the spanking. Tears were running down his cheeks as his legs wouldn't stop shaking from the intensity of his climax.

He kept moaning loudly, clearly having difficulties coming down from his high, when Tae kissed him gently on his mouth, petting his head lightly to try and calm him down.

“So good. So good for daddy. Coming so prettily for me. So many times”, he spoke calmly as he locked eyes with Jimin, who was only slowly slipping out of subspace.

Jimin stopped moving, sniffing a few times, when Tae used his fingers to wipe away his tears gently. 

“Was... was I a good b-boy?”, Jimin asked shyly.

“Yes, baby. Such a good boy. Taking your punishment so well. _So, so proud of you, baby..._ ”, Tae whispered into his mouth as he peppered his lips and face with buttefly kisses. “Lie down for me, angel. Next to Kookie. So, I can take care of you both”. And then he helped Jimin off Jungkook lying him down next to him so he could curl up against him.

Jungkook was shivering. He felt cold. He felt like he was in need of _something_ , but he didn't know exactly what it was. He had never felt like this after sex before.

Out of nowhere Tae's face appeared before him. It was like the world around him had been all fuzzy, until he just suddenly was there, making him feel much more comfortable. 

In the most gentle way Tae wiped off his body, his face and mouth. Then proceded by kissing his cheek, kissing his temple, finally kissing his forehead.

Jungkook could feel the warmth of a body radiating next to him, cuddling up against him. Then one of Jimin's soft, fuzzy blankets was wrapped around them.

“ _I... I'm sorry..._ ”, Jungkook whispered suddenly. He wasn't even sure what he was apologizing for. He felt overly emotional and vulnerable at the moment. He was so confused. 

Tae lay down next to him, palming his cheek in his warm hand. “Kookie, sweety... You did nothing wrong. Look at me”, Tae lifted his head a little so they were staring into each others eyes. Jungkook could get lost in them. He was so beautiful.

“You were so good, Jungkook. So perfect. You don't have to apologize for anything. If anything, I should apologize for pushing you so far. So early on in our... in this relationship”.

“No. _No..._ ”, Jungkook interrupted him. “It... _I..._ ”, he trailed off. 

_I liked it_ , he thought as he pulled the blanket up towards his face. _I liked being your good boy. I wouldn't mind being it again._ But he couldn't say the words. It would make everything real. Too real in the aftermath of it all, now that they weren't in the safe space of sex anymore, where anything could be blamed on the heat of the moment.

“I'm ok. Don't worry, Tae. I'm fine”, he breathed as he tried to sound composed as he lay in the palm of Tae's hand.

“Hmm... Ok...” Tae looked unsure, but decided to let it go for now, leaning forward to kiss him softly on the lips. 

He didn't know if he was crossing some kind of boundary they hadn't defined, a boundary that didn't necessarily have anything to do with sex, but honestly he didn't care if he did. He just wanted to show Jungkook how he felt right now, how much he cared about him.

So they kissed. And Jungkook kissed him back, pouring all of his overflowing emotions into it. So soft and affectionate, so effortless and tender. Just what he needed. Like everything else that had happened this morning.

And Tae would never do anything to hurt Jungkook or his feelings, or Jimin for that matter, but right this moment he was in doubt if he had in some way done that, if he had unintentionally pushed them too far, too fast. 

Tae lifted the blanket to cuddle up next to Jungkook, closing his eyes, taking in the warmth of their combined bodyheat. The room lay peacefully silent; all three of them just feeling each others presence for a while before they would have to face the challenges of the day together. 

None of them were aware that their minds were at completely different places at the moment. 

One being completely satisfied and at peace with the happenings of the morning. The other secretly excited about their future ventures together, but too embarrassed and proud to vocalize his wishes and needs. The third being doubtful and unsure whether or not he was going too far in the pursuit of his sexual desire to top not just one but two of the most important people in his life. 

Hence, the peaceful silence was in reality deceiving as it was filled with unspoken feelings that carried the potential to change their relationships and dynamics forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading yet another chapter!! 
> 
> As usual, I really love feedback, so please bless me with it in the comment section. I always, always appreciate it! I am still so new to writing (this still being my first FF after all) and I was very close to trashing and redoing the whole chapter, since it didnt turn out the way I had expected, but I eventually decided that posting it instead of sitting on it with doubts on it being good enough was ultimately the best decision. This way I can learn and get better for each chapter and story i post :)
> 
> ...oh, and if you liked it, please give kudos! It's srsly motivating! I was so happy that people enjoyed chapter 3! I am so incredibly humbled – thank you! ♥
> 
> Also, I am working on some vmin smut on the sidelines atm, which I will be posting separately as a part of a specific kink series I might want to do, so please stay tuned for that!


End file.
